


Daddy's Girl

by GoddessofMischief0711



Series: Daddy's Girl [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Daddy Kink, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hulk dad, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rumlows a dick, Shit goes down, Steve Rogers is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofMischief0711/pseuds/GoddessofMischief0711
Summary: Being the daughter of the Hulk isn't great for my dating life, then to have the affections of not 1 but 2 super soldiers... What's a girl to do?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daddy's Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813021
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

My father was an avenger. Not his choice, though. His anger problem made him a formidable force, dubbing him the strongest avenger. My parents made me on fateful night in New York, drunk after a successful dissertation on nuclear physics. My mom was his lab assistant, 8 years his senior. He was 25 and she was 33. He wasn't really in my life as much after the gamma accident, I understood. He always sent letters when he could. But when mom passed, dad became more active in my life.

Mother nature blessed me and a pretty face, or as dad would say, genetics did. But I was the fat girl, I was smart, taken up after my father, nerdy and quiet. I loved Star Wars, Harry Potter, graphic tees and Lord of the rings. All things nerdy or geeky. The girl who opted for sneakers over heels all the time. I was shy, quiet and reserved.

The ugly duckling was not going to be apart of my story. I swore against it. A three week trip to Miami cured that. Liposuction, fat transfer, body sculpting, and breast implants changed that. New ass, new tits, new body who's dis? I loved myself, but I was not happy with what I saw. Afterwards, I took every opportunity to flaunt my new body. Short shorts, crop tops and mini skirts, mini dresses and anything lace or see through were all in my new wardrobe. Anything and everything to have the attention in the room. Never when I was with dad though. After all, he thought he just paid for liposuction.

Being the daughter of the hulk, I had bragging rights in high school and college, but it made my dating life horrible. No guys would talk to me. I mean can you blame them? I wanted to be known as more than Dr Banner's geeky fat daughter. Dad always kept me far away from any avenger activity, the only person I knew on a first name basis was Tony. He became my godfather when I was 16. Tony loved me as a daughter, always making sure whenever dad wasn't there he would be. When he and Pepper had Morgan, I always babysat for them, my baby sister if you will. Even when Tony had his infamous parties, I was not allowed or if I was there, I'd be on a different floor with Morgan.

I graduated from NYU that summer, and dad let me move into a loft downtown that he owned. Dad's gift of the loft included it fully furnished, so all I had to do was bring my clothes and home items. It also included a pool on the roof, and a beautiful balcony overlooking the city. I moved in July 1st. So eager to move in, I practically sprinted from the moving van to the loft, bringing in boxes. 

"Hey, need some help with that?" I turn around to see, and my eyes literally popped out my head to see none one other than Sam Wilson standing at the door at the end of the hall smiling brilliantly, dressed in a white shirt and sweats. "Oh my God! My neighbor is the Falcon?!?!" I scream. He laughs, "Actually neighbors, there's three of us in here." He opens the door further and I saw none other than Captain America walking from the hallway in towards the door of the apartment. "Ok I'm going to faint." More so from seeing THE Captain America in a tank top and sweats, wearing most importantly, a panty dropping smile. Then it dawns on me, "Of course dad gave me this apartment. He has the fucking avengers watching me. Whose doing was this? Dad's or Tony's?" Sam laughs "Well tell me who your dad is and I'll tell you. The only people who have daughters are Bruce and Tony and you don't look like you're 6 and if I'm not mistaken Caylee is 16." "22." I sighed. His eyes pop out of his head now "Caylee?!?!" I waved weakly. Steve is standing beside Sam wide mouthed as well. I'm sure my mini shorts and tube top weren't helping matters. "Well you certainly grew UP." Trying to change the conversation to anything else, "So didn't you say there's three of you in there? Let me guess my dad's there too." I rolled my eyes. "Come in and meet Bucky." Sam smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I left the box in front of the door, and made my way down the hall. The apartment was so clean for three men to be living there. Sam and Steve walked beside me and I saw a man sitting at the kitchen island, his back to me. He wasn't wearing a shirt and as I looked I saw a multitude of scars followed by a metal arm. "Bucky come and say hello. This is Caylee, Bruce's daughter." Suddenly, I felt very exposed, even though I liked being exposed. I realized I was in the presence of none other than the winter soldier. I crossed my arms in front of me as if to hide my lack of clothing. His presence was demanding, and he hadn't even turned around yet. He finally turned around and looked at me and I felt a rush of heat starting from my cheeks and end between my legs. He studied me smirking, and I stood there with my arms crossed, biting my bottom lip. "Bucky", he smiled and gave me his human hand. I had to touch him. He looked so good for me not to. Thinking fast, "Oh come on! We're all friends here!" I gave him a hug, he wasn't expecting it so he flinched a bit, then wrapped his arms around me. I slid my arms around his neck and his hands landed on the small of my back. We each gave each other a firm squeeze as if we truly knew each other and hadn't seen the other in a long time. He felt so good, and his cologne was giving me heart palpitations. I stood back and looked at him, he had a doofy grin on his face. Im sure I had one too. "Hey if you're giving out hugs I want one too!" Steve beamed. I turned and hugged him, feeling Bucky's eyes on me the whole time. "Cut the check!" Sam hollered, while holding his arms up. I laughed and gave him one as well. "Well guys, its been great, but I need to keep bringing stuff up. I have the truck until 6." I checked my phone it was already 3:30. "Come on now you know we have to help you." Sam said. "You guys really don't have to do that." I said but they wouldn't hear it.

Between me and the guys, the van was unloaded in less than a hour. Sam offered to drive it back to the lot for me, and I told him I would make dinner for them for all their help. Since my kitchen wasn't unpacked yet, Steve told me I could cook in their kitchen. Being around Bucky made me nervous, but I wouldn't pass the opportunity to stare at him some more. 

Consensus for dinner was meatloaf, garlic mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. Steve was especially happy about it. Before coming back into their apartment, I changed my top, opting for a graphic tee. My favorite tee actually, two loaves of wonder bread over the breasts that said "Squeeze me I'm fresh!" I threw over a hoodie, since the central air was always high in the guys loft. I took my contacts off and put my glasses on.  
Bucky and Steve stayed at the island watching me cook. I would smile or attempt at making small talk with Bucky, but he was so quiet and reserved. It drew me to him more. Steve had so many questions, wondering what it was like to have the Hulk as a dad.  
"It's not bad. I'm a daddy's girl. I could never make him "mad". Plus, he's so supportive. The gamma incident happened when I was 5, so he stayed away and I understood. He made sure to communicate as much as he could. I figured a far away dad was better than a dead one." Steve seemed genuinely surprised, and Bucky stayed quiet just watching me talk. We talked about my mom, how she came from Puerto Rico, graduated with her PhD in physics and her meeting dad. Her insistence that I knew 4 languages and her passing away when I was 15 from cancer, and Tony taking me in while dad was away. Steve decided to stop asking questions. 

Sam came back, saying he didn't like the silence in the house besides me cooking, so he put on some music. "Undecided" by Chris Brown came on and Sam and I laughed and we started to dance. When the lyrics played:

I'm taking off your clothes  
We getting sexual  
Hit it so good, think I'll propose  
I don't know but  
I'm undecided

I took off my hoodie being silly, and I didn't realize my shirt went up a little on my hips. Bucky jaw was tight the entire time I danced with Sam, but I never noticed my tattoo was showing. "Daddy's Girl" etched on my hip. Bold cursive letters. 

"What is that about"? Bucky finally spoke and pointed at my hip. His voice made me stop in my tracks. Looking down, "Oh! I got this when I was 17. Teenage rebellion stuff, you know. He knows, but he wasn't happy about it. He got over it since its about him." I laughed. 

"очень хорошо". He uttered. 

"большое Вам спасибо" I answered back smugly. 

Bucky's eyes grew wide, and Steve and Sam looked equally impressed. "Now we have a translator when he goes off on his Russian ramblings!" Steve said. "I'm sure he doesn't want me around translating him all day." I said while biting my lip and looking at him. "Besides I told you guys 4 languages! English, Spanish, Italian and Russian. I can speak conversational Russian anyway I'm not that great at it. если с тобой все в порядке?" I asked him directly. He smiled and nodded. The heat in my core lit up instantly. I shifted a little, pressing my thighs together. 

"Well that settles it. Steve, if Bucky speaks Russian again, I will help you guys translate. But on one condition, I need his permission that he wants what he says to be translated. Each time." Steve and Bucky agreed. 

Dinner was done, and I decided to take my leave. "Guys, thank you all so much for your help today and enjoy dinner! I need to start unpacking." The guys seemed sad, but the smells coming from the kitchen soothed them. Steve and Sam were already digging in, to make themselves plates and I stood at the door and smiled at Bucky. "доброй ночи". He smiled back and said "good night Caylee."

I ran down the hall to my apartment, slamming the door shut behind me. I was anxious to get away from Bucky and his intoxicating aura.  
I started to bring boxes into the rooms they were assigned to. I got as much as I could done, then I grabbed some towels and went to take a shower. I took my phone out to listen to music while I was in there. I stopped on "Beauty" by Dru Hill and sang along.

Walks by me every day  
Her and love are the same  
The woman that's stolen my heart  
And beauty is her name  
I'm hoping I can make you mine  
For another man steals your heart  
And once your beauty is mine  
I swear we will never be apart

I changed the lyrics a bit whenever they said woman or her I changed it to man and him or he. And every time I heard beauty I changed it to Bucky. I giggled to myself about my silliness, but my mind wouldn't stop thinking about him. The sexy ass manbun, his chiseled jaw, the low stubble that was growing over it. The crystal blue eyes that locked on you and seemed to stare into you. Oh, the inappropriate thoughts I had about that metal arm. That sexy ass smirk that had me inadvertently moving my hands to my aching cunt. I wished he was with me, touching me in all the places I was touching myself. My other hand ran over my nipple making it harden under my touch. I threw my head back and moaned while my fingers inserted themselves inside. I slowly pumped in and out then went faster, my body demanding it. My hips moved on their own, desperate to soothe the aching between my legs. 

Last time I was with a guy, was more than a year ago, and he broke it off once he met dad. I was able to lose my virginity and be a normal girl for a while before I lost it all. I missed the intimate touches, the kisses and feeling someone next to me. I finished myself off loud moans filling the steam filled room. I was so grateful for living alone now. I finished my shower, turned off the music and dried off and put on some sleep shorts and a tank top. 

I went back to the living room and started to go through the pictures I had so I can sort out where I wanted to put them up. A soft knock at the door startled me. I go over and see Steve standing at the door, smiling. I open up, confused. "Hey I'm sorry if its late, I tried earlier, but I heard the shower." My gut clenches. 'Oh my god did he hear me in the shower?' I think. He laughs to my shocked expression "Super hearing you know".  
He continued, " I wanted to thank you for a such a great dinner." I smiled. "I was wondering if you'd go out to dinner with me?" 'Holy shit' I think. Steve Rogers Captain America is at my door asking me to dinner. 

"Are you asking me on a date Captain"? I smiled again and leaned against the doorframe. "Umm yes I am." He replied nervously. It warmed my heart to see the great Captain America fidgeting and squirming in front me. He was so cute. "Does tomorrow work for you? Around 7?" All my plans consisted of unpacking and sorting things around the house to my liking. I figured I could sneak away for a few hours. Then my thoughts went to Bucky. I just masturbated and orgasmed to thoughts of him. But I figured if he was truly interested it be him standing there and not Steve. "I'd love to." I smiled brightly. My phone cut the silence, ringing loudly on the couch. I excused myself because it would be one of two people who would call me after 11 p.m. Steve bid me goodnight and went back to his apartment. 

"Hi daddy. Yes, I am getting settled in. No, I do not need help setting up. This is one of the best gifts you've ever given me. Thank you so much Daddy. I love you so much. Give Tony and Pepper my love. Tell them I will be there Sunday to get Morgan." I had to rush him off the phone, knowing him he'd drill me with questions about the guys and I didn't want to give up that much information yet. I figured I deserved to take a break and readied myself for bed.

I was extremely nervous but I spent all day unpacking and making the house better suited to me. I looked up and saw it was a little after 5 PM, I started to get ready for my date with Steve. I decided to stay away from the ultra sexy clothing I was accustomed to wearing. Especially since I didn't know where he was taking me. I chose a form fitting black dress and cute flats. I let my hair down and just wore it curly. Makeup and I never got along, and I was told you had to get over your fear of winged eyeliner to master it. I was nowhere near ready to stop being afraid. I threw on some lip gloss and waited for him to knock on the door or call me. At 6:59 he knocked, and I practically sprinted to the door, and opened it in a hurry.  
Bucky was at the door with flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to listen to music while I write... Lol but give the songs a listen you may like them too!!


	3. Chapter 3

He was dressed in a black Henley and black jeans.

"Ummm Where's Steve?" Eyebrows raised. "Last minute mission he and Sam got called in for this morning, doll. He didn't want to call at 5 AM. He asked me to step in for him." He walked in and sat down on the couch.

I was totally bummed but did my best not to let it show. After all it was Bucky in my apartment. I took the flowers and walked over to the kitchen to put them in a vase.   
"So, what did y'all plan on doing?" He breaks me out of my thoughts.   
"I didn't know, he just told me to be ready at 7."  
"Are you sad cause it was me at the door and not him?" I didn't realize he was behind me, until he pressed against me while I was standing at the island. I turned around to face him, and immediately lose my words.   
His blue eyes stared straight into mine and I peeked down to his lips and of course he had that damn smirk again.  
"How'd you know?" I ask.   
"Huh"? He shrugs his shoulders.   
"How'd you know my favorite flowers were Lily's? Ask my dad? I'm sure Tony isn't forthcoming with any information about me."   
"Lucky guess doll." He answers smugly.   
"So what's your plans for me tonight?" I ask just as cocky.   
He laughed " Doll, nothing as sinister as you're thinking. I'd figure I take you wherever Steve was going to, but since you didn't know, I guess we'll have to decide."   
"Fine. I need to change then. I know where we can go." I placed my index finger into his chest and gently pushed him back. "Give me 10 minutes." I walked back to my bedroom, and started to kick off my flats and took off my dress. I proceed to tie my hair into a bun, and grabbed a pair of jean shorts and wiggled them on. I grabbed a black lace cami and pulled it over my head, and grabbed my trusty high top black and white vans and laced them up. I fixed my bra in the mirror, and walked back into the living room, he jumped up from the couch, surprised at the wardrobe change, and walked out with me.   
I ordered a uber, and thankfully it was about to pull up by the time we made it downstairs.   
"Ok I'll bite, where are we going?"   
I grinned at him, "One of my favorite places. A place that we can have total fun and drink!" I laugh. He seems nervous, so I reached over and took his metal hand in mine, he recoiled a bit but relaxed. He turned and looked at me, and smiled back. We pulled up to Barcade, one of my most favorite places. It satisfied my geek side that played video games and my adult side I could drink. The owner Ned and I went way back and I could always cut the line and go straight in. I hugged bouncer and went inside.  
"Using daddy's influence to get into places I see?"   
I scoff. "Please, no one knows whose daughter I am. Dad thinks it will keep me out of danger. The owner and I are friends since high school." I ran over to the office, Bucky not far behind me. I knocked on the door, and went in. Ned got up from his desk and we gave each other a tight hug.   
"Caylee! I haven't seen you in forever! Miami was good to you huh?" I laughed and did a spin. "Yes it was."   
I look over at Bucky and he seems a bit uncomfortable.   
"Ned, meet my date. James." I smiled at him. Ned extended his hand to shake Bucky's and sits back down.   
"Ned I need my usual please." I see Bucky's eyes shoot open, wondering what I'm referring to.   
"Anything for you." Ned smiles and reaches in his desk, pulling out 2 cards.   
"I'll give these back to Darce tonight. Thanks so much!" I bent down and kissed his cheek. I take Bucky's hand and walk out.   
"Should I ask what was that about?"   
I smile, "Well I just saved you whatever money you were going to spend on this date. I'm sure you wouldn't have minded, but these are all inclusive and we can skip everyone and play and eat and drink to our hearts desire." He seemed impressed. "Lead the way." I walk over to the doom game thankfully no one was at it I swiped the card and grabbed a gun. I waved for him to join me.   
"I'll sit this one out." I looked over, he looked nervous. "You ok"?   
"I've had my fill of guns." He said sadly.  
I dropped the gun and took his hand, and gave him a hug. I didn't realize the toll it must've taken on him to leave the winter solider behind. He hugged me back, and I looked up at him. Beautiful blue eyes stared back into my brown, we smiled at each other. I took his metal hand, and lead him to the bar.   
Darcy was there and I leaned over the bar and gave her a kiss on the lips while she squeezed my breasts. Bucky's jaw dropped at the interaction between us.   
"She's one of my best friends and we are only like this when we haven't seen each other in a while. I know social norms have changed since your time grandpa, but girls are WAY more open than in your time. Plus she's checking the new improvements I made." I laughed and squeezed my own boob.   
"So, who's handsome?" Darcy asks while popping her gum.   
I grin. "My date. Darce, meet James. And we aren't sharing! This ones all mine." I slid my hand down his arm and smiled. I ordered him a beer and Darcy was already making my favorite drink without me asking to. She placed the drinks in front of us, and went off to help someone else.   
"What's that concoction?" Pointing to my drink.  
"Red Devil. Its delicious. Try it!" I raise the drink and pushed the straw to his lips. He tasted it and made a sour face and I laughed uncontrollably.   
"Its so fruity!"   
"Yup. Hides all the liquor in it. Over 4 different liquors in this." I sip happily, dancing in my seat.   
Darcy came over with a appetizer tray and we all started to partake of the mozzarella sticks, boneless wings and chips and artichoke dip. We decided not to play any games, and sat at the bar and drank and talked. He asked me what Ned meant about Miami, so I told him what procedures I had done. I explained that my frumpy body didn't fit with my personality, so I made the choice for myself to fix what I didn't like physically. He never once made me feel judged, as some other people have done, he seemed very interested throughout the conversation.  
He told me about him growing up in Brooklyn, his time in Wakanda, and the new arm princess Shuri made for him. He omitted certain things, which I totally understood. We spoke of anything and everything that we could think of. Our favorite colors, foods, likes and dislikes. The conversation never went dead or became awkward. We sat there for hours like old friends catching up.

I noticed he had 9 beers and I had 5 drinks. I was more than tipsy to say the least.   
"Wanna get outta here?" He nods.  
I leaned over the bar and gave the cards back to Darcy, "Tell Ned thanks from me!" And kissed her goodbye.   
We hailed a cab back home. Feeling a little lusty from all the drinks, I leaned on his chest and curled up in the cab beside him. He threw his arm around me and his hand stopped right at my butt.   
"I'm kinda jealous, Doll." He practically whispers.  
I look up confused, "For what?"   
He smirks and my pussy clenches at the sight of him.   
"That kiss you gave your friend. I want one too."   
He comes down to me, and his lips brush against mine. I swallowed my breath. I kiss him back, he gently grabs my jaw and probes his tongue into my mouth, and I let him in. He softly bites on my bottom lip. I hear a small moan escapes and I open my eyes, hoping he didn't notice. He laughs, and I know he did. One hand is holding on to his beautiful jaw, and the other is grabbing his huge bicep. He moved his hand on my ass, and the other hand he let go of my jaw and is on my waist pulling me closer to him. I totally drenched now and I am terrified of the inappropriate thoughts that are swirling around in my head.   
"Ok we're here lovebirds." The cabbies voice snaps me to reality and I look over and the building is right outside. Bucky pays the man and we climb out. The elevator ride is painfully quiet. We stood apart, but didn't say a word.  
Both of our lips are extra pink, from all the kissing and biting. I couldn't help myself and peeked at the bulge in his jeans. He caught me staring and smiled. I looked away, my cheeks flushed. When we get upstairs, he walks me to my apartment, and I turn around to face him, standing against the door.   
"I gotta say, I've never had a date where the girl treats for everything!"   
I giggle. "Welcome to the 21st century grandpa! Besides I'm sure if you truly wanted to, you could pay another way." I smile, then bite my bottom lip.The alcohol has made me bold to a degree that I couldn't even stop myself.   
"я хочу тебя".  
"я тоже" I whisper.   
Then it finally hits me: Steve.   
"What about Steve?" I look at him. His eyes go down, somber.   
"You guys are friends. I shouldn't have done this. I would never want to cause any problems between you two."   
He stays silent, so I reached over and hugged him. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waist. I kissed him on the lips, and bid him goodnight. 

I opened my door and went inside. I wasn't able to process all the emotions I was feeling, and the alcohol wasn't helping either. I plopped down on the couch, and the tears came. I liked Steve, but I liked Bucky way more. I didn't even know Steve, just what the history books wrote about him. Truth be told, I didn't know that much about Bucky either, but spending this time with him tonight drew me to him even more. We smiled, we laughed and flirted. I hated the confusion I felt. I decided to just go to bed and sleep off the liquor, and I could be more logical over the situation in the morning. 

Little did I know, Bucky heard me from the hallway. He stayed there for a while, trying to process his feelings also. 

The next morning, I awoke to someone ringing the doorbell. Wearing nothing but a giant Hulk shirt, panties and a hangover, I dragged myself to the front door. Dad was at the front door.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.   
"Hi precious!" He wrapped his arms around me.   
"Oh my god daddy! You didn't tell me you were coming. I would've made breakfast."   
"No need baby. I brought some." He held up a bag from the local deli.   
The apartment was in still in some disarray, but it wasn't terrible. He walked in and sat on the couch. He pulled a photo of us from the coffee table and smiled at it. I started to make coffee, and plate the food.   
"So you've met the guys I assume?"   
I sigh, "Yes I have. Dad really? You gave me an apartment next door to the Avengers? "  
"Well in case anything happens, the guys can watch over you. Besides Steve won't stop raving about your meatloaf. I was on the mission with him and Sam."   
"Since when? You always stay in the lab at Tony's. Was YOUR help needed or the other guy?"   
He laughed. "No, mine. Identifying certain chemical agents. By the way I see you representing daddy there." Pointing to my shirt.   
I laugh. "Always."   
We ate and spoke about other things, he told me he was dating a woman he worked with. He told me they went on a few dates.   
"I want you to meet her. But I need to tell you who she is."   
I cut him off, "Daddy, if this woman is making you happy, you know I'm all for it. Besides I'm 22 not 12. You and mom raised me already. And I'm not screwed up, at least I don't think so." I laugh.  
"Her name is Natasha Romanov. Aka Black Widow." He says quietly.   
I took his hand and smiled, "So what? I'm sure we'll get along great."  
I was fighting my own problems, and dad needed all the support I could give. I could tell he wanted my blessing. I always told him he needed to find love, but he always was engrossed in his work and of course the obvious reason.  
A another knock at the door took our attention. I got up and opened the door, and Steve was there. 

"Hi Caylee! Good morning! Did I catch you at a bad time?" He looks down at my choice of clothing. I pushed the door open further, so he can see dad sitting on the couch.   
"I'd say no, but let's see what the big guy says." I smirked.   
Dad got up and gave Steve a firm handshake, and told him to come in.   
"What brings you here?" I ask  
"Well my birthday is tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the barbeque we were having for it. Starts around 11 it's in the pool area upstairs." He says nervously.   
"Are you going daddy?" I look over and ask.  
"Actually I won't be. Natasha and I have plans."   
"I will see you tomorrow then." I smile at Steve.  
Steve excused himself and headed out.   
"So when do you want us to meet?"   
"Sunday at Tony's party. Get yourself a nice dress."  
"I can't! I have Morgan!" The idea of me at a Tony Stark party terrified me, plus I hadn't seen Morgan in a while. I couldn't do that to her.  
"You can see her before the party, Happy already volunteered to take your place. Come around 6 so you can get ready and see Morgan. Party starts at 8."   
"Ok, I'll see you all on Sunday." Dad took this as the time to leave, we said our goodbyes, and he promised to come visit me soon. I kissed him goodbye and locked the door.   
I spent the rest of the day tidying up, still unpacking and getting the house to my liking and constantly pushing thoughts of Bucky out of my head. I hadn't spoken to him. That night, I finally exhaled as I was done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet!!! But its coming! (Get it??)😂😂😂 corny jokes are my life😊😊

The next morning, I went up to the roof, around 11:30. The guys were up there, setting up the grill. I came up with my shades, a towel and black silk robe, just in case I needed to cover up for any reason.  
"Sweetie! You made it!" Steve exclaims. He's shirtless with American flag shorts. I giggled and thought 'Of course he'd have those on.'

"I live next door. I don't think I'd be too neighborly if I didn't come. Happy birthday." I smiled. Sam and Bucky were there, as well as another man, who I recognized as Thor. The freaking God of Thunder. All the guys were shirtless, Bucky had on black swim trunks, Sam had red ones, and Thor had on blue trunks. I exhaled at all the masculinity in my midst.  
Steve pulls me aside, talking low, " I am so sorry about the other night. When duty calls, I have to answer." He sighed.  
I smiled, "It's ok Steve, really. Besides Bucky and I had a great time." I looked over at Bucky, and he was watching us, jaw tight and his hands at his sides.  
"Yeah Bucky told me you took him to a arcade. 'Oh fuck. What else he said to Steve?' I panic. "I'd love to try again. If you'd like to?" I looked up to him, he had the cutest puppy dog face. I nearly melted. I looked over at Bucky again, his jaw still tight, but he was at the grill arranging food on it.  
"Maybe you can accompany me to Tony's party on Sunday?" He asked smiling.  
Without thinking, I whisper "Ok. You'd have to meet me there though, I'm spending some time with Morgan for a few hours."  
"Great! I'll see you then." He walks back to the grill.  
I sat by the pool, still in my robe. Three more men walk in, and Steve introduced us to each other. Dr. Stephen Strange, T'challa and Clint Barton. I was in awe, I had just met Dr Strange, the black panther and Hawkeye.  
I had to ask finally " Am I the only girl at this sausage fest?" They all laughed.  
"No Wanda, Okoye and Jane should be here soon." Steve explained.  
"Oh, thank God." I sigh.  
I decided to leave the guys at the pool area and went to the balcony to sit on one of the lounge chairs. Standing over the chair and my back to the men I took my robe off, and something told me to turn around. All the men were staring. It didn't help I was wearing a black and gold Brazilian cut bikini. Wolf whistles and catcalls ensued as I sat down. I laughed to myself and decided to sun bathe to avoid Steve and Bucky. I aimlessly scrolled through my phone, regretting that I didn't bring a book with me.  
"Now I see why you asked your dad if he was coming." I heard Steve from behind me.  
"Yeah. Otherwise the robe would kill me out here. In his eyes, I'm still his little girl." I laugh while fanning myself.  
"I'm going to need your help soon." My eyebrows go up asking the question before it leaves my mouth. "With what?"  
"Bucky's been speaking Russian non stop since the night you two went out. I came to ask you to translate, and your dad was there."  
"Is that all you were going to ask me?" I pull my shades down to look at him.  
"In addition to inviting you today, of course." He recovered quickly.  
"Oh. Making sure, cause if not I'd just go downstairs and do this on my balcony with a nice cold drink." I didn't want to discuss Bucky any more so I stood up and walked to the pool area, I felt all the men staring, but there were women there too. I walked over and introduced myself to Wanda, Okoye and Jane. I shook hands with all the ladies,Wanda ignoring customs and hugged me once she found out I was Bruce's daughter.  
"Oh he talks about you ALL the time." I blush, "That's my dad for you. It is wonderful to meet you ladies, I'm so glad I'm not alone." I laugh, pointing to the men behind me. We all spoke for a little while, ignoring the men around us.

I felt a splash behind me, and turn to see Bucky and Sam in the pool acting innocent. I excused myself from the ladies and jumped in and splashed the guys back, turning into a splash war. While I was trying to get water out of my eyes, I feel someone between my legs and next thing I know I'm on Bucky's shoulders. I scream, grab ahold of his broad shoulders to steady myself.  
"Hmm. Being between your legs is not a bad place to be doll."  
I moan softly, still holding on to him,  
"Oh, you dirty old man." He lets me down, and he stands up completely, I look up at him. His hands were on my waist while we stood together.  
"So what's up with you speaking Russian non stop?"  
"Steve and Sam don't need to know everything I say. I needed to get some things off my chest, and that's how I did it." He responds flatly.  
"Are you ok?" I stared into those beautiful blue/gray eyes of his.  
"Better now." He smiled.  
Sam had swam away when Bucky put me down, I looked for him, he was drying off about to get some food.  
I felt someone staring, and I saw Steve looking at us from the other side of the pool, looking unhappy with our interaction. He walked over to our side of the pool, and gave me his hand so I could get out. Reluctantly, I took his hand and got out. He wrapped a towel around me, and rubbed his big hands up and down my sides. I looked over at Bucky, he swam to the other side of the pool and walked over to the cooler and got a beer.  
"I'm really excited about Sunday, you know." Steve still has his hands on my arms and I turned back to look at him.  
"I'm sure everyone will be more excited that you're there. The great Captain America. No one even knows who I am." I looked down. Steve took the towel off me and hooked his arm in mine, and we walked towards the food and the guests. "Don't believe that sweetheart." He said sweetly. We all played cards and drank some more all the while, Steve kept me to his side with his arm around my waist, as if we were a couple. Bucky just stared off not speaking and neither did I unless someone spoke to me. Wanda came out with a flag cake, and we all sang happy birthday to Steve. Everyone started to say their goodbyes, everyone hugged me, telling me how nice it was to meet me and I replied in kind. Wanda hugged me the tightest, telling she'll see me on Sunday, and if I needed any help to see her before the party.  
I gathered my things and started to go downstairs, trying to avoid Steve. I made it to the elevator, and sighed as I was alone. As the elevator was about to go close, the doors opened and Steve walked in. He walked right up to me, his eyes black with lust and kissed me. His kiss was rougher than Bucky's, he pulled my hair a bit to make me angle my head back to let him in. I tried my best to push him back, but he took it as a invitation to start kissing on my neck. My body betrayed me, soft moans came out if my mouth and I grabbed his hair. He left my neck and kissed me again, this time I let him in. I was so angry at him for taking me away from Bucky that my kisses were as rough as his was. I bit his lip and he hissed in arousal. I felt his hard on on my stomach as he pressed himself against me. The elevator stopped and he tried to go with me inside my apartment. "Daddy has keys and can pop up anytime." I lied. "Can YOU beat the Hulk?" He paused. "I don't think so. With that being said, have a great night Captain. Happy birthday." I ran inside and locked the door. I breathed a sigh of relief and went to my bedroom. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. After taking a shower, I packed a bag and took a uber to Tony's. 

Unbeknownst to me, Bucky saw me leave and get into the car from his balcony. 

The next morning, I surprised Tony, Pepper and especially Morgan when they saw me in the kitchen making coffee. "Caylee!!!" Morgan shrieked. "My baby!" I yell back and pick her up so we can give each other a kiss hello. I walked around and gave Pepper and Tony a tight hug apiece.  
"Kid, what are you doing here?" Tony in his usual questioning tone.  
"I can't come home and see my second family?" I question back.  
"Your dad's not here hun. He's out." Pepper says nervously. I laughed "Its ok, I know. He told me and I'm so excited to meet her. At least in person you know. Besides I told you guys I didn't come to see him, I came to see you all. I missed you guys so much. Annnnnd if I'm not mistaken, someone has to show me her new dollhouse so we can play barbies." I looked down at Morgan and smiled. She smiled back at me, two teeth missing. Pepper gave me a gentle squeeze, "She's missed you so much. We all have." I got emotional "Oh goodness, so have I. It feels so good to be here."  
Tony and Pepper took me in when I was 15 and I stayed periodically with them and dad until I started NYU. I would always spend holidays with them or stay over the summer. I was forever grateful to Tony and Pepper for taking me in and loving me the way they did. Pepper had Morgan a year after I came, and their love for me didn't fade, it brought us together even more. I felt so safe there. Tony eventually gave dad a suite there so he could continue his research close to home. So Stark tower became our home.

Pepper saw my face change, and pulled me aside away from Tony. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
I swallowed and looked at her, I felt the tears about to come "How do you let a super soldier down nicely?"  
Pepper looks at me realizing what I meant, "James? He is way too obsessive, always quiet and watching someone."  
"No it's Steve. Captain America likes me and I don't like him. He asked to be my date for Sunday, and not thinking I said yes. I'm regretting it so much now. He really likes me but I don't feel the same. Buck- I mean James is one of the sweetest men I've ever met. And the last and worst thing I could do is come between a friendship like theirs. Then there's dad. Who would want to be with me?"  
All the years of rejection I went through, I'd never want to do it to someone else. Whether it came from who my father was or my looks, rejection was something I became accustomed to. It made me withdrawn and depressed.  
Pepper took my hands, "You're so much like your father. You have a good heart. But if you don't feel the same, let him know. Your father knows you're not a little girl anymore, he will respect your wishes. How about tomorrow we go and get you a outfit for the party? We'll go in the morning."  
I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "Thank you Pepper, I appreciate you guys so much."  
I picked Morgan up and we went off to her room, she was going off a mile a minute, telling me all the things I missed out on while I wasn't there. We spent the afternoon playing barbies, painting our nails and watching movies. I urged Tony and Pepper to take a date night, since Morgan wanted to stay with me anyway. I made dinner for us, and we decided to play video games afterwards. She fell asleep on the couch, and I carried her to her bed and tucked her in. I proceeded down the hall to my old room. I stopped in my tracks, as I saw dad and Natasha making out down the hall. As creeped out as I wanted to be, I laughed it was nice to see him so happy. Natasha stopped kissing him, I guess she heard me. They looked over and saw me standing by Morgan's door. I waved and gave a awkward "Hey."  
"Caylee what are you doing here?"  
"Babysitting." I shrug, pointing at Morgan's door. "Pleased to meet you. Caylee Banner. I'm sure you know my name, but I suck at introductions" I smiled and put my hand out for her to shake. I gave her the once over. Up close, she was even more beautiful than I saw on TV or online. She wore a black dress with killer heels and her makeup was flawless. "You are so pretty!" I blurted out. I gasp and cover my mouth. She smiled and shook my still extended hand.  
"Thank you." Even her voice was sexy.  
"Dad! How'd you land this woman!?!?" I laughed. Dad was red and looking a little flushed. "Daddy! You better not mess this up!" I say playfully and punch him in the arm. I started to walk away, "You guys enjoy yourselves, I've been with a 6 year old all day and I am tired. By the way, don't stop all that on my account." I winked at them and walked down the hall to my room. I went into my bedroom and closed the door. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. please let me know if Morgan wakes up, or seems troubled through the night. Mr and Mrs Stark are out for the evening."  
The A.I. answered me "Yes Ms. Banner."

I left my phone in the room all day as I was busy with Morgan, and besides I was avoiding Steve.  
I had over 10 missed calls from him and even more text messages. They ranged from "Hey call me. Why aren't you answering? Are you avoiding me? You left your apartment? I just want to know you're ok." I saw a particular message from a unknown number a few hours earlier. "Я скучаю по тебе" that one I answered. "I miss you too." I put the phone down and put my head in my hands feeling the swirl of emotions running through me. I missed Bucky, and I was ignoring Steve. I had actually left Captain America on read. Then the phone rang. I looked down and it was the unknown number.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the smut!!! I tried my best to smutty it up! Hope y'all enjoy!

I faked a sleepy voice in case it was Steve I could brush him off. "Hello?"  
There wasn't a answer, but breathing. "Hello?"  
"Shit, did I wake you doll?" It was Bucky. I let out a huge sigh of relief. "No you didn't. I didn't know if it was Steve. So sorry. I'm up."  
I was awaiting the inevitable. "Are you ok? You just up and left. Did something happen? Steve keeps going on about saying you wont answer the door or your phone."  
I sighed, I didn't know how to answer his question. "I needed to see my family. I missed them and I wanted to spend some time with Morgan. She and I were busy all day so I just left my phone in my room."   
"There's something you're not telling me doll. Now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to go and see you in person?"  
"How'd you know where I am?"  
He chuckles "Doll, you forget I was a spy. You gave your location away a few times. We all know the family you speak of is Tony and you mentioned his daughter. They live in Stark tower. Simple. That's where you're at. Besides I saw you leave in a cab last night."  
I rolled my eyes. Well, he wasn't wrong. Then F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted my conversation.  
"Ms Banner, Mr and Mrs Stark have returned. Should I continue the Morgan protocol?"  
"Please confirm that request with Mrs Stark.  
"Ms Banner, Mrs Stark says you are relieved of duty and to have a good night."  
"Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y."

"I do want to see you, its just late you know."  
"I'm in the gym on the 30th floor."  
"What! Since when?"  
I can hear the smirk, "Oh, since about 9:30. I come here from time to time to blow off steam. After all, all the avengers have suites below. I crash here sometimes. I'll wait up for you." He disconnected the call. I looked at my phone, the time read 11:13 PM. I drew a breath and said: "F.R.I.D.A.Y. please disclose the location of James Barnes." I looked up at the ceiling.  
"Ms Banner, he is enroute to his private quarters on the 32nd floor."  
"Thank you."  
I just needed to see his face, I missed him, his aura,face, his smell, his arms and those lips. I left my room and made my way to the elevator. I'd never come down to those floors, I never had a reason to. I tiptoed down the hall until I saw a suite with a open door and a light on.  
"Come in doll." I hear from inside.  
I gulp and go inside.  
"So there's Daddy's girl." I hear from behind me. He was in the kitchen area grabbing a water. He was shirtless and his skin is shiny with sweat, making it very hard for me to pay attention. "Don't call me that." I sucked my teeth.  
I walk over to the couch and sit down. He sits on the coffee table in front of me and starts to drink. "So ready to tell me the truth?"  
"I did tell you the truth! I came to see my family."  
"Something's wrong and you're going to tell me." He demands. His blue eyes lock on to mine, and I felt my defenses weaken. I hung my head, "Steve asked me to accompany him to Tony's party Sunday. And he kissed me too." I couldn't look at him. "Did you kiss him back?" His question threw me off so I looked up again "Yes. I did. I was angry at him for taking me out of the pool with you. I was angry it was his lips on mine instead of yours. I don't care about him the way I care about you." I guess he wasn't expecting that, he sat back and exhaled. I put my head down again. I whisper "I don't want to hurt anyone Bucky, or come between you two. I going to break off the date with Steve and whatever this is between us it's over with. Plus there's the matter of who my father is. I come with too much baggage. I'm better off alone." I cry, its not the first time I've been down this road, and it hurts more this time. "You are a great man, I'm just not the woman for you."  
I get up to walk back to the door, and I feel his hand holding my arm back. I don't want to turn to look at him, I didn't want to see his face burned into my memory. "Bucky, let me go its for the best." I plead. He stands and turns me to him, he moves my chin to look up at him. I can barely see through the blurry haze of tears, and I feel his lips on mine. I push back a little, startled by his action. "Who gets to tell me you aren't the woman for me?"  
I wiped my eyes on my sweatshirt and look at him, those blue eyes staring right into mine. "I do." I looked right at him, ready to get away and spend the rest of the night crying in my room. He backed me into the door, towering over me.  
"I don't think you truly believe that." Before I could answer, he kissed me again, this time was even more passionate than he's ever done before. I couldn't fight or rather I didn't want to, I kissed him back. I grabbed on to his neck, and he had his hands on the belt loops of my jeans, pulling me closer.  
"Ugh, you suck." I laugh, when we stop to breathe. He pulls me away from the door, and pushes me towards the bed. I land with a oof, and he pulls my sweatshirt over my head. He's relieved that I'm not wearing a bra. His metal hand makes its way up my stomach to my breasts and I flinch at the coldness of it. He leans down and sucks and gently bites on my nipple making it harden under his touch. I'm biting my bottom lip, trying to remain somewhat composed cause I am very close to losing my shit. He works on taking off my jeans while he's still sucking on me. I lifted my hips to help him, and he gets them off my legs. He looks down at my choice of underwear, and he made a face. "What? What's wrong?" I panic.  
"Spider-Man underoos? Don't you know I hate that guy?" I laughed, very loudly.  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y. please engage in do not disturb mode. For both of us. If anyone asks we are in our own rooms.  
"Yes Ms Banner." She answered me back.  
"Just in case anyone's looking for us. I don't want to be interrupted." I shrug.  
"How attached are you to these? He points down.  
"Very attached. Spider-Man is my favorite avenger." I laughed.  
And in one quick swoop, he ripped them off.  
I laid there exposed and dripping.  
"Ah ah Sergeant. It's your turn." I pulled him down on the bed and got up to remove his sweats and boxers. His hard on straining against the fabric before I even touched him. I kissed it through his pants before I took them off. I pulled them down and realized I was in deep shit. I'd never seen someone so big, and I wondered how I was going to take him all in. I'm not one to back down from a challenge though. I licked the precum dripping from the tip, and dragged my tongue all the way down. He hissed and threw his head back, Russian curses escaping from his lips. I took him as deep as I could, my head bobbing up and down, alternating between fast and slow. My nails digged into his thighs, and I locked eyes with him. His moans fueled my own, knowing it was me making him sound like that turned me on to a degree I never experienced before. It was truly one of the most erotic moments of my life. He never stopped me, until he came with a groan. I swallowed all I could, a little dripped down the side of my mouth. I wiped my mouth with my finger, and sucked it clean. He watched me the entire time, "Hmm tasty." I whispered. He took my hand and brought me next to him on the bed. The most devious smile emerged on his face, "MY turn." He pushed me down and got between my legs. I instinctively tried to close them, my face flushed bright red. "Oh no babygirl, you're not getting away from this."  
"I, I've never done that before." I looked away, "Or rather its never been done to me. I've only been with one guy ever and he was into receiving but never giving." He seemed confused. "What about you and Darcy?"  
"Never got past first base."  
"Oh, this is going to be fun." He rubbed his thumb over my clit, making me jump in delight. He went painstakingly slow, kissing my thighs, then licked between my folds just as slow. I couldn't hold back anymore, I screamed to the ceiling. He was deliberate, making every movement slow and powerful. He alternated between sucking, licking and a occasional nibble. His fingers went inside and curved up, I writhed my hips in response. His stubble kept making me flinch, and he used his metal hand to hold on to one of my thighs. I managed to open my eyes, and I saw him looking right at me, those gorgeous blues made me wetter. I didn't even notice I was gripping his hair, I let it go and apologized. He smiled and put my hand back. He continued to finger fuck me and the tension within me grew until I couldn't take it anymore, and I screamed to the room I was cumming. My eyes clamped shut, and I felt the tears fall, while I moaned to the heavens above and the devil below.  
My body was covered in a fine layer of sweat and I practically melted further into the mattress. Bucky laid on top of me, smiling triumphantly. "Doll, we aren't through yet."  
Still riding the wave of my last orgasm, and breathing hard, "Oh god, that was so good, I forgot you brought dick with you too. " We both laughed at my remark. "Just go slow, please?" I beg.  
"Don't worry daddy will take care of everything." He smirks.  
He gets up and puts on a condom, then positions himself between my legs again. Wrapping my thigh around his waist and the other on his shoulder. He enters slowly, just like he promised, we both moan together.  
"You're so big!" I cry out.  
"Fuck! You're so tight!" He groans.  
We spent a while getting used to each other's bodies. He went slow, just like he promised, often pulling all the way out to tease me even more. My back arches all on its own, desperate for him to go faster and fill me up, body and soul. I bite my bottom lip and stare up at him, "Daddy go harder please?" He wasn't looking at me then, the daddy comment made him release a low growl. "Sorry babygirl, I was staring at how well you've been taking daddy's cock. You've been such a good girl. Do you want daddy to go harder?"  
"Please daddy. I do. PLEASE!" I whine.  
He let go of my legs, and grabbed my hips, fucking me without mercy. We'd stopped making love, and entered raw unadulterated sex. The contrast of his warm hand and the cold metal one drove me insane. I felt the orgasm building again.  
"Блядь!" I scream, my knuckles are white from gripping the sheets. Bucky never let up, he mercilessly fucked me.  
"Buck-Daddy please let me come" I cried.  
His smile is one of the Lord's best creations, he moved his metal thumb and rubbed onto my clit electricity ran through my body. My body released everything. I never knew I could squirt until then. I thanked every deity known to man I knew how to do kegels, I squeezed my muscles around him, and he chased his own orgasm after mine. The animalistic noises he made turned me on all over again. 

Reluctantly he pulled out, and took the condom off and laid beside me. Both of us were gasping for air but totally satisfied with each other. 

"Is this floor mostly deserted? I can imagine with all the noise we made, someone had to have heard us."  
He laughed, "Well if they did, they'd know we had a great time!"  
We basked in the afterglow of our fuck session, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. 

Someone heard us all right.

"Well as much as I would love to stay in your arms tonight, I have to go with Pepper in a few hours." I looked over to his bedside clock, it was 4:24 AM. "She wants to take me dress shopping for the party." I begrudgingly got off of him and started to get dressed. I winced at my wobbly legs. I picked up what was left of my spiderman underwear and told him " You owe me a new pair of underoos." I laughed.   
"No problem, doll. Only thing- I get to choose."  
"Ok."  
I climbed on top of him, and kissed him good night. "Don't worry, we will work everything out, no matter what, you're mine." He looked right into my eyes, and I believed every word he said. "Ok Bucky. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yes, you will."  
I got up and went to the elevator. I regretted not staying with him, but I didn't want any problems to arise if anyone saw us together.  
I got to my suite, undressed and got in the shower. I saw his hand marks on my hips, and smiled. My body felt renewed, I had just made love for the first time. I never had someone put my pleasure before their own. I never craved someone's presence until I met Bucky. I had never been in love before, so I shook it off as intense infatuation or lust. I got into bed and immediately fell asleep. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y. woke me up around 11:30, telling me Pepper was awaiting me downstairs. I jumped out of bed, grabbing clothes and rushing off to brush my teeth. I made myself look somewhat human in 10 minutes I was impressed. I rushed off to the elevator and sure enough, Pepper and Happy were downstairs in the main lobby, their backs to me. Keeping up with my old tradition, I jumped on Happy's back.  
"Caylee! When are you going to give up this up!?" I feign shock "Sir I will never stop! Plus I'm much much lighter. Besides I'm teaching Morgan to do it to you too." I laughed.  
Pepper smiles "Newsflash: she already does."  
I laugh very loud which I'm sure is bringing all types of attention towards us. I stayed on Happy's back until we got to the car. Pepper had some conference calls, so I told her I would ride up front with Happy. "Kid, you really had to do all that? You are and will always be beautiful but you changed yourself drastically." Gesturing at me. I sighed, 'here it comes' I thought.  
"Happy, I did this for me and me only. I was unhappy so I changed it. I know you're looking out for me and you know I appreciate you but it was MY choice."  
He sighs "Ok kid, as long as you're happy." I kissed his cheek, then leaned on his arm. I knew he meant well, and that's why I loved them all so much.  
Pepper took me to Saks and I instantly got nervous. I was a hoodies, sneakers and jeans girl. This was high sophistication. Pepper dragged me out the car and we walked in. She had a private dressing room set up for me and I whined like a child. "Pepper PLEASE I can't do this. I can't dress up all fancy. I'll just hide out in the back with jeans on no one will know it's me. What do you say?" I begged, I pleaded but I forgot she had a 6 year old, so none of that worked on her. "Caylee I won't pick out any long ball gowns, but you're going to get a nice dress. You know I would never steer you wrong sweetie." I jumped up from the seat, and apologized. "Oh God Pepper! I never meant that! I know you would never do that to me!" I hung my head and said lowly "I'm afraid I won't be elegant enough to fit in."  
She took my shoulders, "Sweetie, you don't have to fit in. You are practically a Stark. Come on now, let's spend some of your godfather's money." She laughed. 

After hours of trying on dresses, she decided on a black plunge neck dress, it had a thigh slit, very sexy and stopped at the knee. She gave me black pumps with rhinestone heels. They were platform shoes, so I was able to stand without falling over. She matched the accessories to the shoes. A crystal choker that dropped down to my stomach between my breasts and crystal earrings and crystal cuff bracelets. She told me to come to her suite tomorrow to sit with the makeup artist. 'Fuck my entire life' I thought. How could I deal with this dress with dad, Steve AND Bucky?  
"If dad doesn't like this dress I can say you got it right?" I smiled up at her. She laughed. "I'll talk to Bruce tonight." I mouthed a 'Thank you' to her, and we walked out arm in arm to the car. 

I decided to go home, and Happy dropped me off downtown. He told me to call him and he would come and get me. I kissed him goodbye and went upstairs. I walked in and there were flowers on my balcony. 3 dozen Lily's. Pink, yellow and Red. No cards were in any of the bouquets. 

I assumed Bucky left them. It just confused me how they got on the balcony instead of leaving them in front of my door? 

I grabbed a few clothes and threw them into a duffel bag, and proceeded go into the bathroom. I was still sore from the night before, and I just needed to melt the stress of today away with a nice hot shower. 

I had my robe on, and I heard the doorbell. 'Fuck' I think to myself. I remembered I lived next to two super soldiers, so trying hide out wouldn't work. Much to my relief, it was Sam. "Hey girl!" He smiled brightly. "I haven't seen you since the pool party, I wanted to check on you. Then I heard you up and left the house. Everything ok?" Genuine concern in his face. I smiled, 'he's such a sweetheart' I thought to myself. "I'm sorry, yes I am. Everyone's been dragging me somewhere for this party at Tony's tomorrow. I've barely had time to check my phone. All the years of not being able to go and now everyone wants me there." I laughed and threw up my arms in exasperation.  
"Oh! You're coming?" I nodded. "You better save me a dance girl!" He laughed. "Well since we already danced in your kitchen, it's a deal." I winked at him.  
"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great night!" He turns to walk away. "Thank you Sam. Have a good night too." I closed the door and went back to the bathroom. I had plenty of landscaping to do for the dress Pepper bought me so I took my time and double and triple shaved and exfoliated. I felt awesome, so I threw some pajamas on and climbed into bed. My phone was lighting up, so I checked it. Sure enough, it was Steve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that damn party!

"Hiding from me? 😉"   
I sigh to myself. "Hey Steve, no I'm not. I've just been busy."  
"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."  
My heart drops, I'd kind of forgot about that.  
"Me too." I lied. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a goodnight."  
"Sweet dreams sweetie. 😘"  
"Ugh. What a mess I've gotten myself into." I groan to myself. I considered going back to Tony's right there and then, but decided against it. After all, this was my home now. I laid in bed, reciting Bucky's words to me over and over "No matter what, you're mine." I truly hoped it was true, and that everything would work out. 

Steve was order and Bucky was chaos. Steve was passionless and Bucky was raw emotion. Steve was cold and calculating, his kiss had no feeling behind it. Whenever I kissed Bucky, I felt passion. I think that's why it drew me to Bucky, the only time I had stability in my teenage years, once I lived with Tony and Pepper. I had constantly moved around with mom, and even though I understood what my father was going through now, I didn't understand it back then. I would constantly feel like a unwanted burden, always asking myself why couldn't he just be my daddy and not the other guy. Then dealing with my mom's illness watching her deteriorate from the vibrant, strong woman I adored to almost nothing. The cancer spread so fast, there was almost nothing anyone could do. It was times like this, I missed her the most. I could see her now, me sitting beside her while she was on the hospital bed. "Ay mija." she'd say as she looked at me, "I loved a man who people saw as a monster. And how could he be a monster? He gave me you. Always follow your heart." I'd give anything to speak to her again. Knowing her she'd probably smack me upside my head, for dealing with two men. Friends at that. Also for some other things as well. Matters of the heart meant a great deal to her. I wiped a tear from my cheek, and fell asleep with my mom's face in my thoughts.

I got to the tower around 3 PM, so I could spend some time with Morgan. When I got there, F.R.I.D.AY informed me Happy had taken her out for the day. 'Fucking Happy' I thought to myself. I hid in my old bedroom for a few hours, hoping everyone would forget I was there.  
At 6 PM, F.R.I.D.AY said "Ms Banner, Mrs Stark has requested your presence in her suite."  
My stomach clenched, and my palms immediately started to sweat. I told myself to breathe and get this night over with. If it was going to be a shit show, I might as well look good.  
I walked down the hall to Tony and Pepper's suite.  
Pepper had a slew of people walking around, doing multiple things. She had a chair set up next to hers and a black garment bag hanging.  
"Come sit sweetie, have a seat. Everyone's waiting for you."  
"Hey Pepper...umm did you speak to dad about my umm attire tonight?"  
Pepper looks up from her phone "Yes sweetie, I did. He said he will be on his best behavior. Especially after I informed him you are a 22 year old woman who can wear anything you damn well please." She said it so casually while sipping from her mug.  
I laughed hysterically and sat down.  
"And don't worry honey, Tony got the talk as well."  
With everything that had been going on, I'd forgotten all about Tony. He was a father figure to me and he would be just as pissed as dad would be to see me.  
"Thank you Pepper," I smiled. 

The make up and hair people worked on Pepper first, and she went off to put on this royal blue extravagant Chanel gown, that only more grace to her already beautiful features. I watched in awe, I wished I could be that graceful too. 

The stylist pulled me aside and spoke to me about my hair. My hair reached down to the middle of my back, and I always wore buns but that wouldn't do for tonight. He showed me a style but it meant cutting my hair. A shoulder length asymmetrical bob, it would've totally changed my face. I thought to myself 'Screw it! Maybe no one would recognize me.' I gave him the ok. He wrapped a cape around me and got to work.

Once I was done, Pepper told me to get dressed, so I took the garment bag in the bathroom, and got to work. The dress was still as beautiful as when I tried it on in Saks, and knowing dad and Tony would face the wrath of Pepper if they said anything, I felt way more confident wearing it.  
One of the makeup artists helped me with the choker, as I realized the bottom secured around my waist. She also helped me tape the dress to my breasts, so it would stay secure. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had to admit with all the crystals reflecting the lights, I looked damn good. "Ok you sexy ass disco ball. It's time to do some damage." I told myself. I shimmied in the mirror, making sure my girls wouldn't show more of themselves. I grabbed one of Pepper's expensive perfumes and spritzed myself a few times before walking out.

It was around 7:45 then so Pepper took her leave and told me to meet her downstairs. The team finished with me around a hour later. I thanked them all and made my way to the elevator to go down to the 50th floor. I could hear the music getting louder as the elevator descended. I pictured Bucky's face, imagining how'd he react to seeing me.I felt myself getting more and more nervous.  
I was able to draw a breath and walk down the hall to the reception area. I took slow steps deliberately, so I wouldn't look like a newborn bambi, and entered the room.

All I saw was people. Some dancing, some at the bar area and some at tables, talking like old friends. I sauntered over to the bar area, desperate for a drink to calm my nerves.  
"Hi, can I have a-" "The lady will have a red devil." A voice interrupted me. I painstakingly looked over and it was Tony. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to him. "Heeeey godfather, (a term I only used when I was in trouble) thank you."  
"Pulling out the big guns I see." He said stoically. He was drinking whiskey, and turned to face me. "Remember when you used up all my expensive liquors to make that drink? F.R.I.D.AY had informed me of what you did." I laughed loudly, I sure did remember when I was 20, home from school on break and snuck into the bar area and tried to replicate the drink from memory. I never got the ratio right, and would trash it after each unsuccessful attempt.  
"So, dressed to the nines I see." Sarcasm dripping from his words.  
I raised a finger, "Sir! I will tell Pepper!"  
He sighed, "Ok you got me there. But there is no agreement for tomorrow morning, or any other day as a matter of fact. Pepper didn't think that far ahead." He smiled.  
"So this is a famous Tony Stark party?"  
"Impressed kid?" He smirked.  
"Meh. I've seen better. NYU could blow this out of the water." I couldn't hold it and I laughed loudly at my terrible joke.  
He feigned shock, "Hurting with the words, kid. Well, I will see you later. I'm going to have a talk with Pepper and tell her you said her parties are meh."  
I laughed again and punched his arm while he walked away. 

I lingered at the bar area, my back to the crowd. I sipped my drink slowly, as if I was actually doing something.  
"I'll take one of those." A smooth voice came from behind me. It was Natasha. Wrecked with nerves, I totally fucked up my greeting.  
"Hi Ms black Romanov. Ugh. That's not right." I put my hand to my forehead and winced. I wasn't even nervous about seeing her anymore since I'd met her the other night. I was just anxious about Steve and Bucky.  
She laughed. "Please. Natasha."  
"Where's dad?"  
"Oh, I left him at the table. You looked like you could use some company."  
"Thank you, I appreciate it. Normally I'm upstairs with Morgan, eating ice cream and reading bedtime stories. This is all brand new to me." I gestured to the crowd.  
"You'll get used to it. And by the way you look beautiful."  
I felt my face heat up. I knew I was blushing. "Thank you so much!" I gushed. I looked her over, she had on a very form fitting white and black dress with red heels that made the whole outfit sing.  
"You as always, look ravishing." She thanked me, smiling as she did. "Umm, has dad seen me yet?" I moved my hair away from my left eye, as the new bangs were covering it.  
"He did."  
"AND?!?" I asked frantically.  
"He said you look nice."  
"Oh THANK God." I sighed, and she chuckled again.  
I surveyed the crowd, and found dad, he blew a kiss at me and I waved at him. His face was lit up, I assumed cause Natasha and I were talking.  
"Umm Natasha? Thank you."  
"For what Caylee?"  
"I have never seen my dad so happy. He's basically glowing. It seems you both are. I am so happy for you two."  
"Thank you honey." She gave me a tight hug and went back to dad with their drinks. 

You couldn't pry me from the bar with a crowbar, that's where I was staying. I turned to the crowd and saw Steve, in a blue button down shirt and black slacks. He looked good as hell too and he knew it. My stomach tightened at the sight of him, cause I was positive he would've come over if he saw me. Thankfully, Thor seemed to have his attention. I looked for Bucky and nearly choked on my drink as I saw him sitting at the end of the bar, looking right at me. Our eyes met, and he got up and walked right up to me. He looked oh so good in a white button down and black slacks, both sleeves rolled up to the elbow. His metal arm on display for all to see. He shaved, and I bit my lip at his jawline. His hair pushed back off his face made me whimper.  
As he got closer I smelled his cologne, which made me want to get down on my knees in front of everyone.  
I tried to keep my composure.  
"Normally, someone says thank you for a present, doll." He whispers in my ear.  
Confused I ask, "What gift?"  
"The flowers" he smiled.  
"I wondered how they got onto my balcony. Now that I know it was you, I can thank you properly." I placed a kiss on his cheek. My lipstick rubbed off on his face, I rubbed my thumb across it softly.  
"And just when I thought you couldn't look better after seeing you naked, you do this." He gently touched the crystal body chain on my stomach. I shivered in response.  
"Love the new hairstyle doll. You did that for Daddy?" He smirked.  
He just oozed sexuality and I was determined not to be outdone. I moved closer, pressing his body to mine, staring right into his eyes, "Nope ALL for ME. I needed a new look. It's gonna drive the boys wild." I smiled, playing with my hair.  
"Oh yeah? What boys? Did you forget you're mine?"  
"Well grandpa, you're like 104. Liable to go at any time. I'm only 22. I don't know if you're able to keep up with me." I bit my lower lip the entire time, my best attempt at being sultry.  
"Oh you're going to eat those words, babygirl." He chuckles darkly.  
I leaned over into his ear and whispered "Promise?" I leaned back, and looked at him, his eyes black with lust. 

He had the cutest smile, then his face flashed to anger. Before I could ask what was wrong, a arm wrapped around my waist. It was Steve pulling me back against him. 

"Leaving very little to the imagination, I see. He bent down and whispered in my ear. His tone was menacing. I moved his arm from my waist and turned around, standing between him and Bucky.  
"Caylee I've been waiting for you."  
"I wish I could say the same." I was so annoyed at how he grabbed me and his little comment about how I was dressed. He stepped back, surprised.  
"If you'll excuse me, Bucky and I were having a conversation." I turned my back to him.  
"About what? When you two are going to sleep together again?!" He spat.  
Bucky and I immediately looked at him, our faces shocked at his words.  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
"Bucky wasn't the only one here the other night." His shoulders slumped. "I heard it all." My stomach dropped and I felt like a total dickhead. I looked at Bucky "Let me talk to him." 

I took Steve's hand and walked towards the entrance with him. I looked back at Bucky standing at the bar, looking very unhappy that I walked off with him. 

Steve and I walked away from the entrance, so we could hear each other over the music.  
"I am so sorry, Steve. I never wanted you to find out this way. But I don't have those types of feelings for you. Truth be told, the night Bucky and I slept together, I told him I wouldn't come between you guys friendship. What I did was wrong and for that I am so sorry. I'd be a total asshole to lead you on at the expense of your feelings." He looked at me intently the entire time, waiting for me to finish, his jaw set so tight it frightened me. I leaned back against the wall for support.  
He sighed sadly, "You can't come between me and Buck, but I can't say I'm not disappointed. I really like you Caylee."  
My heart sinks at his words. I feel absolutely horrible. Fighting back tears, "I can't do this to either of you. I'm sure you are a wonderful man and but I know he is. It's just unfair." I kicked off my heels, instantly shrinking back down to 5'5. My mind was swirling, my heart hurt. I turned to walk away and bumped into a large body standing there. I looked up and it was Bucky. 

Bucky looked down at me, I was on the verge of tears.   
"Put those back on doll. It's your first Stark party, and this won't be the last. You're going to have a good time, I promise." He made his way over to Steve, and I immediately got nervous.  
"Caylee, go inside. Have a seat with your father." I turn to see Natasha there, hands on her hips, eyebrows furrowed. She took my hand and lead me back to the entrance. 

I reluctantly walked in, found the table dad was sitting at, and sat down beside him, putting my shoes back on.  
"It isn't easy being in love is it?" He asks.  
I looked at him, mouth open, but no sound came out.  
"Dad! I'm not in love!" I squealed out.  
He smiled "Oh yes you are. I saw your interaction with Bucky. Its all over your face. Your eyes told it all."   
I felt warm all over, nerves are kicking my ass again, as I'm sitting with my father who's telling me I'm in love with Bucky, and worrying what's going on with them outside.  
I took his hand, looking into his eyes, "Dad I'm sorry. I see why you kept me away from all this."  
He laughed, "I kept you away from this because you were a child. You're a grown woman now. If James is who you want, then that's it."  
"THAT simple huh? I raised a eyebrow at him. Who are you and where is my dad?" I laughed at him.  
"He's here honey. But he realized his baby isn't a baby anymore. Well, Natasha helped with that realization. You have to do what makes you happy."  
"This is fucked up dad."  
"Don't worry honey, I'm sure Natasha is handling everything right now."  
Minutes felt like hours and Natasha walked back in, and gently placed her hands on my shoulders. I jumped back, worry all over my face.  
"Bucky's waiting for you sweetheart." She said warmly. My eyebrows shot up, and I rose from my seat quickly. I turned around looking for him and Natasha turned me to his direction, he was back at the bar. I was so overcome with worry, I never saw him come back in.  
I rushed over to the bar, calling over to him.  
He turned around and took my hand.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing." He shrugged.  
I scanned the room for Steve and couldn't find him, my heart raced, thinking what happened between them must've been bad.  
"James Buchanan Barnes, tell me what the fuck happened or I'm walking out this bitch right now."   
He smirked and turned around "Steve will tell you himself."  
Steve walked up to the bar, and took my hand. I was reluctant to let him touch me, but I left it there, looking at his eyes.

"Sweetie, please accept my apologies, I can't in good conscience pursue the girl that my best friend is in love with."  
I stood between them, jaw dropped unable to find words to speak.  
"Love? Me?"  
Bucky stood behind me, his arm wrapped around my waist. Steve squeezed my hands and let me go. "Be good to her. And you be good to him." He smiled, and walked away. I stood still, trying to process everything I just heard. A soft kiss to my neck brought me back to reality.  
"Not the way I wanted to tell you, but I think the message got through." He smiled in amusement at my dumbfounded reaction. Totally unfazed by everything he causally asked me to dance. He took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, I let him lead. "You ok?"  
"Honestly? I don't know, I am happy but I do feel bad. I never wanted to hurt anyone, and I do care about you too Bucky. I care very much."

"Wow! My goddaughter takes after me. Leaving a slew of broken hearts in her midst, just like when I married you." Tony smiles proudly while dancing with Pepper. Pepper sighs and shakes her head. "Really Tony?!"  
"I'm just saying! She turned down Captain America!" 

"If I can hear you he can!" I yelled over the music. I looked up at Bucky and apologized, he laughed and shook his head. We swayed to the music, staring at each other, I don't think we were even in rhythm.  
"Wanna get out of here?"  
"I'd never thought you'd ask doll. Let's go."  
We walked out hand in hand, I heard my name, and turned to look.  
"You still owe me that dance!" Sam smiled at me.  
I looked over at Bucky and smiled.  
"Raincheck Sam!"  
Since my old room was on the same floor as Tony and Pepper's, we decided to go back to his room.  
The elevator ride down seemed to take forever. But this ride wasn't filled with pining and stares. Bucky and I attacked each other, my makeup be damned.  
"Oh God doll, I've been dying to get this shit off you all night. Oh by the way, I have your replacement underwear in the drawer." He says between kisses.  
"I don't need underwear Bucky. At least not right now anyway" I gasp for air while our hands roamed. It gets to his floor, and he picked me up so he could take off running towards his suite. He kicked the door in and rushed over to the bed, throwing me on it again. He kicked the door closed, and joined me on the bed.   
He unzipped the side of my dress, we had to carefully remove the tape from my breasts, that kept the dress from flashing the party guests. I worked on unbuttoning his shirt. I got frustrated and tore it open. I looked up with innocent eyes, "Oops. Sorry daddy." I smiled and bit my lip. I ran my hands over his chiseled chest, his broad shoulders and that damn V shape over his hips. I drank in all his sexiness. He slid the dress off my shoulders, and left me in my black thong, the crystal cuffs the body chain and heels. I'd never been so horny in my life. He stood over me just watching me, not saying a word. I assumed he did the same to me. 

"If you don't come fuck me right now Bucky..." I slipped up, and I knew it. I tried to correct myself, but his face said it all.  
"Now you're to have to wait for it babygirl."  
I whined, "Please, I'm sorry. Tell me how to make it up to you." I reached up to touch his chest, and to attempt to pull him on top of me. He moved away and went and sat down on the couch. Confused, I turned my head at him. He motioned with his metal finger for me to come over. I jumped up and made my way to him as fast as I could.  
"Come sit down. Take off your panties too." He commanded. I did as I was told. Thinking fast, I decided to straddle him, facing him. He palmed my ass as I got on top of him.  
"How many do you think you deserve for not calling me daddy?" I didn't know what he meant, and my face must've shown it. He brought his flesh hand down hard on my ass, making me yelp out in pain, but my pussy drenched in arousal.  
"That's one." His blue eyes stared into mine, I blinked back tears, "I deserve three in total Sir." He raised his flesh hand again, and I stopped him. "No daddy, the other hand. Please. With the other hand. I need to be taught a lesson."  
He froze, it seemed I broke down his tough exterior. "What did I do to deserve you baby?" He pulled me close, and sucked on my neck, and I flinched at the impending hit. He eased on the force of the metal hand but it hurt nonetheless. Tears flooded my face, but I sat there and took my punishment. His cock was rock hard under me the entire time. "Such a good girl." He cooed. He stood me up and we both stared down at his pants, the wet spot that I enjoyed the spanking very evident. My ass was on fire, but I made no complaints, I wiped my face as best as I could. He took off his pants and boxers, put on a condom and laid down. "Come sit on daddy." He ordered. I climbed on top of him, and grabbed his cock and sat down slowly on it. We both sighed, I felt so full. I moved my hips in tandem with his until our moans filled the room. I dug my nails into his abs bouncing and grinding into him, making him throw his head back. He pulled the chain down to kiss him, the light choking made me moan into his mouth. "Oh, you like that?"  
"Yes daddy I do. " I said between gasps. His hands reached up, grabbing my breasts. He brought his flesh hand towards my face, and I sucked on his index finger. Our eyes locked and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He brought his metal hand to my clit and rubbed, making me scream in delight. "Wanna cum for daddy?"  
"Yes! Please let me cum daddy." He rubbed harder, and I arched my back and screamed. I came, seeing stars and feeling lightheaded.  
"Its daddy's turn now babygirl." He moved me onto my back, and entered me again, this time with slow deliberate thrusts. My nails dug into his shoulder and back. I'm sure I left some nasty marks, but he didn't seem to mind. His flesh hand snaked between us and wrapped around my neck, squeezing softly. "Eyes on me doll."  
My mind was buzzing, every sense was amplified by 1000. My perfume and his cologne filled the air, my body felt electric under him, I still tasted his whiskey on my tongue from when we kissed earlier. My moans and his grunts were the only sounds I heard. I opened my eyes slowly, and I sucked in a breath, one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen in my life, was making love to me. His black hair slicked back with sweat, his broad shoulders and chiseled chest. He was looking right at me, I felt butterflies in my pussy. He was laying right on top of me, his flesh hand still on my throat and the metal one was on my hip, brushing over my tattoo.  
"Whose daddy's girl now?" He smiled.  
That fucking smile. Groaning loudly, "I am  
daddy! Please fuck me daddy. Please!"  
"Of course babygirl."  
Bucky grabbed my hips and pummeled into me, moaning loudly until we both came. 

I finally kicked off my shoes, and laid down beside him. Our bodies covered in sweat, I sighed contentedly.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I get that you're a thousand years old, but how do you know you're in love with me?" I smiled at him. He laughed, "I fell for you the first time I saw you. Not cause of how you were dressed, that was a bonus, you had this aura about you. Face of a innocent with a body built for sin. I know the love at first sight thing is corny. Until it actually happens to you."  
"And there I was being a perv, I just wanted to touch you!" I slapped my forehead. We both laughed. "In all seriousness, I've never been in love, I never felt the way I have with anyone else like how I feel with you, I just don't know if its love."

I sat up, removing the cuffs and body chain.  
"Hey what are you doing?"  
"I'm sweaty Bucky." I looked at him and pouted. I laid back down next to him, he took his hand in mine and we enjoyed the silence. Until we started hearing noises. We looked at each other, wondering where they came from. Upon closer inspection, the noises we heard were grunts and moaning. "I thought no one's ever on this floor." I looked at him.  
Bucky smiled, "I guess they made up."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!!! I'm like so unhappy with this chapter..😭😭😭 I kinda did a time jump, so work with me here please??😘😘

"Who?" 

"Steve and Sharon."

"Hold on, he had a girlfriend and was still trying to pursue me?!" I was pissed.   
"That was part of conversation we had when you went back inside. I told him he was being a asshole to use you to make Sharon jealous. The night we slept together I went and spoke to Natasha to get a handle on myself. Natasha told Steve that I was in love with you. I told her first."   
"You spoke to Natasha?" I echoed. "He's such a dickhead! He told me he liked me and I felt like total shit for hurting him while the whole time he had a goddamn girlfriend. America's golden boy my ass!" I stood up, absolutely livid. I had half a mind to march down the hall and smack him, even if it didn't affect him. Then I looked down, and realized I was still naked. But I didn't care, I was going to tell him off. I started walking to the door.   
"Caylee calm down. Natasha and I put him in his place and he apologized remember?" He stood up and stopped me from leaving, took my shaking hands in his and kissed me on the lips.   
"Make me."   
"Make you what?" His eyes wide at my defiance.   
"Make me calm down." I repeated, full of attitude.   
His smile answered before he did.

Bucky and I made it official that night. Dad and Natasha were in full support of our relationship. Tony surprisingly approved, I had a sneaking suspicion Pepper had something to do with that. Morgan loved Bucky, she named him metal man. He came with me whenever I babysat.   
We decided it was in both our best interests for him to move in my apartment. He was always in my apartment anyway, so it made sense. He gave Sam the bigger room, and away from the shared wall so Sam wouldn't hear us anymore. Everyone said I changed Bucky, in a good way of course. He was no longer quiet and withdrawn, he was charming and engaging, just like the man he used to be in the 40's. We did everything together, well as much as we could. I taught him how to salsa dance, and he taught me to swing dance. We both loved to cook, he surprised me with his culinary skills. 

Our first Halloween we went as Bonnie and Clyde. I knew it appealed to his era he really liked the costumes. Our first Christmas, he got me a heart necklace with my mother's birthstone. I got him a new tactical knife set, and I laid under the tree with the crotchless underwear he got me to replace my underoos. For his 101st birthday, I had Sharon help me cover my naked body in whipped cream and assorted fruits and mini pastries while I laid on the kitchen island. Steve took Bucky across the hall. Sharon ran across the hall brought Bucky back to our apartment, and shut the door behind her. For my 23rd birthday, he gifted me with a promise ring. 

Steve and I made amends even though I wanted to break a chair on him. He introduced me to Sharon, and she became one of my best friends. We had a lot of shared experience, both our boyfriends were super soldiers after all. It was nice to have someone who understood what came with the relationship. We always loved getting in trouble together, so that the men would have to come and separate us. We caused such a ruckus once, dancing on a bar, that Sam called the guys to come get us. Full blown pandemonium ensued when Captain America and the Winter Soldier walked into a club to remove two women causing a disturbance. At least that's how the newspaper reported it. 

Sam and I were as close as ever, our rap battles and dance offs became our thing. I had set Darcy and Sam on a date, and they hit it off but wanted to take things slow. 

I worked in the marketing department of Stark industries, only on the condition I was not earning a ridiculous salary and the rest of my team didn't make the same. Goddaughter or not, the job alone felt like preferential treatment. I wanted to be fair. Bucky went on missions with Sam and Steve, longest he was gone was three weeks at one time. We didn't leave the house for two days.

2 Years later

The guys were on another mission, and Sharon and I were having a movie night in her apartment. "I need to do something to spice up our relationship." She sighed.  
"What's the matter? Getting boring?" I looked over at my best friend, she looked miserable.   
"Well kind of, Steve's so vanilla sometimes. He's not as doting he used to be. Also, the sex is getting predictable. How do you and Bucky keep the spark alive?"   
"Have you seen him?! He's sex on a stick! And a big stick at that." I laughed.   
"But I digress. He has a daddy kink. It works really well for us." I smiled. "We roleplay also. He's come home to me dressed as a French maid, scrubbing the floors and my ass was out, facing him. Among other things" I paused for a moment. I wanted to give her ideas, but not to rub it in her face.   
"Well there's only one solution, tease him. Remind him of the sexy woman YOU ARE. Another solution is a threesome, but...." I said nonchalantly.  
"Would you do a threesome?" Sharon pressed.   
"Nooooopppe. Only way I'd do it is if the dicks and vaginas are even so foursome it would be then." I laughed.  
"Who'd you do it with?" Sharon was determined to carry on the conversation, so I indulged her a bit.   
"Who would YOU do it with?" I pressed back.   
"Welllll don't take this the wrong way, I'd climb Bucky like a tree. Plus I see how Steve's looked at you sometimes." She looked at me, embarrassed. I laughed hysterically.   
"You're proposing a foursome with us and our men? I wonder how Bucky would react to that." I pondered. He never liked Steve touching me, and I used to catch Steve staring at me sometimes but I shrugged it off. 

"The guys are back in a week right?" She nodded. "Ok I have a idea. We're going to have you do a strip dance. But you have to tease and entice him. Make him beg to fuck you. Throw out a 'daddy please' or two." I smiled mischievously over my wine glass. 

We went shopping for a costume and lingerie, I helped create a routine and selected the music. I chose "Blow" by Beyonce. We thought it'd be cute to have her come out in a Captain America costume and strip to a blue corset underneath. It went over so well, she had to help me do one for Bucky cause Steve wouldn't shut up about it. 

Unlike Steve's show, I tied Bucky to a chair, so he couldn't interrupt me. With his strength he could break out of it anytime he wanted to, I just wanted to tease him by not being able to touch me. Dressed in nothing but red lace bra, a red thong with matching garters and no stockings, I tossed off my robe and teased him to "would you mind" by Janet Jackson. I grinded on him. Sitting on him, I pulled on his hair and kissed his neck. Small whimpers and moans were escaping his lips. I smiled victoriously. I bent down between his legs while I mouthed the lyrics:

Baby, would you mind touching me  
Ever so slowly  
You're making me quiver  
Baby, would you mind undressing me  
Making me feel sexy  
While in the moment

'Cause I'm gonna  
Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you  
Tell you how much I've missed you  
I just wanna  
Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you  
Love you, hold you, make love to you  
And I'm gonna  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
Feel you deep inside me ohh  
I just wanna  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
Feel you, make you come too

The dance lasted until the first chorus before he tore the restraints, and I wasn't able to finish.  
"You couldn't even make it to the end of the song! Babe! Let's at least go to the bed!" I laughed.  
"For what? The couch is so much closer."   
Bucky pushed me over the arm of the couch, my ass in the air. A smack ricocheted the living room, as his hand came down on me. I moaned in anticipation. He was pent up, and I knew my little show pushed him over the edge. He had a penchant for ripping off underwear and this time was no exception. He slammed into me, filling me painfully. I screamed, "Daddy, your cock feels so good." He said nothing, I just heard moans behind me.

The music kept playing while we fucked, it was stuck on repeat. He was staring down at us, then he looked up and said "That's a good idea." "Huh? What is Bucky?" I say between moans. "She said come inside of me."   
In the heat of the moment, I never realized we didn't have a condom on, and I was never on birth control. My eyes flew open and I felt it. He came and then some. Every drop inside of me. I couldn't even protest, it just felt too good. 

We had a pregnancy scare once, that made us talk about the future. We spoke about kids, but we still took precautions. We decided after 5 years we would try for a baby. Well you know what they say; "When man plans, God laughs." The next 8 weeks I was wracked with worry, until the word "pregnant" popped up on the test. Well more like 4 weeks, cause the foursome I engaged recently in took my mind off everything for a while.  
I opted for the test that would say the words, I didn't want to decipher lines or colors and all that bullshit. The mood swings, breast tenderness confirmed it too.

He sat on the edge of the tub, watching me intensely. I said nothing and slid the test over to him. He shook with joy, his blue eyes even brighter than I'd ever seen. "I'm going to be a daddy?" He beamed. "Well, you are MY daddy, but yes. To think, I give you a lap dance, and I end up pregnant." I smiled at him. He grabbed me and pressed a kiss to my forehead, and squeezed me. I yelped, and he let me go. "Sorry babe, didn't mean to crush our kid. I love you." He smiled sheepishly. He ran out of the bathroom, then I heard cheers from Steve and Sam.   
"What are they doing here?!" I walked out and saw them giving him high fives and pats on the back. I rolled my eyes, annoyed at all three of them. I turned to go to the bedroom. Sam came from behind and hugged me, "Congratulations Lee. Sam's a good name for a boy or girl, you know?"   
"PLEASE don't bring up names now Sam. Next thing I know you guys are going to be fighting over whose the godfather." I instantly regretted those words. Steve and Sam started to yell, who it would be and we had to choose now. "I introduced you two, it should be me!" Sam yelled. "He's my best friend it should be me!" Steve countered. 

I looked back at Bucky, he was too excited to care about what they were saying. His smile was so big, he just exuded happiness. It was infectious, it made me smile too. Then it hit me... 'The Hulk is about to be a grandfather. Fuck. Oh God,Tony too. Knowing both of them, they'd claim the baby as their grandchild. Dad obviously, but Tony?! He'd claim the child as his from the moment he finds out.


	8. Chapter 8

I had other concerns, such as having a super soldiers baby. Would it be safe? Would it be a accelerated pregnancy? I knew one person who could answer my questions, or at least attempt to, was Helen. She was dad's colleague, and she and I had a good relationship. I went into the bedroom and texted her.   
'Hey Helen! How are you? Busy in the tower? ☺'   
'Hi! Things are good here busy as ever!😳 How are you?'   
'I need to come see you... As a patient. Are you free today?'   
'Of course! Is everything OK?'   
I'll explain when I get there.... I should be there in 40 minutes.'   
'Ok sweetie, see you then.'  
I put the phone down, and looked up to see Bucky standing at the door staring at me.   
"Everything ok?"   
"Yes." I smiled. "I'm going to the tower. I'll be back in a few." I started to get dressed.   
He stopped me, putting his hands on my wrists, "Caylee, are you going to tell your family without me?" He looked so sad.   
I looked up at him "James, this is as much your baby as it is mine, telling the family will be our job. I'm going to see Helen. She's a doctor remember ?"I kissed him. "Buck I would never do that to you. And Helen can't say anything. Doctor patient privilege. Want to come with?" I was wrong for going without him or even offering to.   
"Let's go doll." 

I went straight to the lab, sure enough Helen was there. I rushed over and hugged her.   
"Caylee! It's been way too long! How are you?"   
"Helen! Oh I've missed you! I'm um ok." I laughed nervously.   
Bucky stood behind us, waiting for us to get caught up.   
"Damn it. I'm sorry Helen. You've met James?"   
Helen shook his hand "In passing, I think. But I know WHO he is!" She teased.   
"Well we're pregnant. And we want to make sure everything's ok."   
Her eyes went big, she grabbed me and hugged me again. "Of course! Congratulations you two! Does Bruce know?"   
I shook my head. "I want to be very sure before we make any announcements."   
"Of course. Well let's get you checked out."   
She took blood, urine (again) and prepped me for a sonogram. While she looked at the screen, she furrowed her brows.   
"What?!" I panicked.   
"There's two of them in there."   
Bucky had remained relatively quiet the entire time, sprang from my side when he heard her. I wasn't sure I heard her right. "Two what?!"   
"Babies Caylee. The medical term is twins." She turned the machine sound on, and the sound of heartbeats filled the room. I looked up at Bucky, who was beaming with fatherly pride. "Sounds like tiny horses, doesn't it doll?" His grin was contagious.   
"With the super solider serum, we are going to have to monitor you three carefully. Right now, all looks good. You're about 8 weeks along. I'll prescribe some prenatal vitamins. Should be due early July."   
"Thanks so much Helen. I appreciate it." I hugged her.   
Us three. I couldn't wrap my head around it.  
Bucky helped me clean up, and I put my clothes back on. He came over with my phone, it was Tony calling. 

"Hello?"   
"Since when does my goddaughter come over and not come upstairs and see me?" His sarcasm poured through the phone.  
"How did you know I was here?"   
"F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed me. Besides the old man with you isn't exactly low key."   
"I'll be upstairs in a moment. Have you seen dad?"  
"Suuure. He's down the hall with Nat."   
"Ok come to the kitchen. Everyone."   
I hung up before he could say anything else.   
"You ready?" I looked up at him.  
He took my hand, "Very ready doll. Let's go."  
We walked to the elevator hand in hand.   
We got to the penthouse, sure enough everyone was there. Morgan ran over to us, and jumped into my arms. She then asked Bucky to pick her up, so I passed her to him.   
Tony, Pepper, Natasha and dad we all standing there staring at us.   
We all said our hellos, and hugged.   
"Bucky and I have something important to tell you all." I started, but Tony cut me off.   
"You guys breaking up? Oh shucks! Well old man it's been great." He patted Bucky's shoulder. I rolled my eyes and sighed.   
"Actually no. We're pregnant." Bucky started.   
Everyone cut him off, Natasha and Pepper grabbed me, the color left my father's face, I got nervous and Tony just sat there with his mouth open.   
"With twins."   
Everyone lost their shit then. While everyone congratulated Bucky, I grabbed my father's hand and took him aside.   
"Are you ok dad?"   
"Yes honey I am. I'm just wrapping my head around it. I'm going to be a grandpa?"   
I smiled and hugged him, "Daddy I know I'm young, but I really love him and he loves me."   
He put his hand up "Honey I know. You are going to be a wonderful mother. Your mother would've been over the moon for this."   
Das rarely mentioned mom, that moment amplified her absence. Then came the waterworks. "I love you dad." He hugged me, "I love you too."   
Bucky walked over, "Everything ok?"   
He and dad shook hands, "Welcome to the family. You knocked her up, so she's yours now." Dad laughed.   
"Yes Sir." Bucky laughed and we went back to everyone else. 

"I would like to announce now that the children will call me GT." Tony said above everyone.   
"Who and what is GT?"   
"Grandpa Tony." He smiled. "Iron grandpa?" He winked.   
I put my head in my hands, I knew he was going to go there soon.  
"We have so much planning to do. A gender reveal, a baby shower. It's so exciting!" Pepper sat next to me holding my hand.   
"I also propose one of the children take my name." Tony started again.   
"You had your chance with Morgan. Ok I've had enough of you people, I'm going home."  
We all said our goodbyes and Bucky and I went home. 

I walked in first, and Sam was on the couch eating cereal.   
"You're lucky I like you and I can't hate anyone, or the babies will look like you. Oops shit." I didn't mean to say babies.  
"Babies!?!?" Sam yelled.  
"Yup twins." Bucky said smugly.  
Sam hugged me again, then went to Bucky. I needed to lay down. I called Sharon, I wasn't sure if Steve told her yet.   
"Hey lover." I said when she picked up.  
"Heeey!"   
"Please tell me Steve hasn't told you."  
"Told me what?"   
"I'm pregnant. With twins."   
"WHAT?! OMG it's not from that night is it?"   
I sighed, "Normal people say congratulations Sharon. And no, I'm 2 months so it's not Steve's besides we used condoms. Oh thank God I don't have to do that again." I laughed.  
"Ok NOW I can say it. Congratulations!!!" She squealed.   
I sighed, "I'm so nervous boo. Like I'm stuck with him forever now. What if he doesn't want me after the babies are born?"   
"For goodness sakes, you have his name tattooed over your vagina. Stop acting like he doesn't want to be with you. You wanted babies with him, and you know it. You love each other very much so shut up. " She scolded.   
"I guess. I love him so much."   
"You KNOW he loves you Lee, stop doubting everything. Oh no, this is going to make Steve want a baby too." She groaned.  
I laughed, "Y'all can take one of ours. And the guys are fighting over being a godfather. Thank God we can give them each a baby so they can shut up." I giggled.   
She laughed, "Wellll I'm sure the godmother title has been chosen."   
"Omg I found out I was pregnant this morning, and everyone claiming these babies." I groaned.   
I was laying on my side, and I felt the bed dip, and Bucky's metal arm wrapped around me.  
"Ok Sharon, I gotta go."  
"Ok hun, tell Bucky congrats from me!"  
"Will do boo love you."  
"Love you more." We hung up. 

"Sam's still here?"  
"No, he went across the hall. You ok doll?" He asked as he pulled me closer.   
"I am. I'm just nervous I guess."   
"About?"   
"If you haven't noticed our lives are about to change drastically. Who knows what's going to happen to our relationship? Once I become fat again, you may leave me." I rambled and covered my face.   
"Caylee, seriously? You're having my kids and I fucking love you. I'm not going anywhere."   
"Well what if I run away? You're a handful already. Can you imagine your children?" I looked at him and laughed. He climbed on top of me and pinned me down, "You are stuck with me forever." He placed a gentle kiss on my stomach, I looked at his blue/gray eyes.   
"I really hope they get your eyes."   
"Well I hope they get your smile." He smiled.   
"Well now we can stop buying condoms. Creampies all day" I laughed.  
"I think we can start now." He smiled mischievously.  
We took off our clothes. He lined himself up and entered me slowly. I groaned loudly, my hands instantly grabbing his shoulders. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me.   
"I can't wait to watch you swell up with our babies." He whispered as he laid on top of me. I licked his lips, we started a heavy make out session, while he slowly moved in and out.   
I didn't say anything, he felt too good. I scratched his back and shoulders. I was close and he knew it. He sped up, both of us chasing the same high. We came together, in a symphony of moans. He laid beside me and we relished the moment. 

Bucky got up to take a shower, and I stayed in bed. I heard a knock on the door, I threw on my robe and went to open it. It was Steve.   
"Hey Caylee, Bucks here?"   
"He's in the shower. Want me to get him?" I assumed it may be something Avenger related.   
"No that's ok. Can we talk?"   
"About?"   
"That night."   
"What about it?"   
"I want to do it again."  
"Steve. I'm pregnant. I'm not doing that."   
"Well according to the timeframe you were pregnant when we did it then."   
"I didn't know doofus. Besides, just no."   
"Ok. Hear me out. I have this fetish about pregnant women. I think its the sexiest thing ever. Also, I can't stop thinking about that night." His brows were furrowed, and he seemed nervous.   
"You have fucking issues bro." I rolled my eyes.   
"Just consider it."   
"There's nothing to consider. I said no." I took his chin and directed him to look me in the eyes, as he was staring at the cleavage that was peeking out of the robe.   
"I'm not discussing this anymore, the answers no." I closed the door and walked away.   
Well so much for it not being weird. I was worried about this and now it was happening.   
"Fuck my entire life." I muttered.   
"I only fuck your body not your life." Bucky said behind me scaring me.   
"Jesus! You scared me."   
"What in your life is fucked love?" He smiled.   
"Babe, can we talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That night in question will be revealed soon (insert evil laugh)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aight now sometimes I leave the door open and my mind wanders and I don't chase after her. Hope y'all enjoy!

"What's the matter?"  
"It's Steve. He wants us to sleep together again. And I'm not comfortable. I'm pregnant, I can't sleep with him while I'm carrying your babies. And even if I wasn't, I don't want to do it again." I felt my hands shaking, and I looked away from him.  
"Doll, don't worry. I will talk to him." He smiled and took my shaking hand.  
"Now come sit down. Now that its positive, I'm keeping you barefoot and pregnant." He laughed. I shook my head at him and sat down on the couch. I trusted Bucky to straighten Steve out, so I stopped worrying. 

I downloaded a baby app, so I could get some information about pregnancy. I nearly teared up when it compared them to the size of kidney beans. Next thing I knew, I was waking up on the couch and the sun was down. I rubbed my eyes, looking for Bucky. He wasn't home. I checked my phone, a picture of me asleep on the couch that read: "I love you. Be back soon." It was 3 hours ago. He should be back any minute.At least I hoped he would be. I went and grabbed some leggings and one of his shirts. It was after 6, I decided to make dinner mainly cause I was starving. I put on my salsa playlist and started cooking. Dinner was done, and no word from Bucky yet. I couldn't wait for him, I was so hungry. I sat down at the island and ate alone.  
"You like super soldier cum do you?" I heard behind me. I turned quickly to see a man in the apartment, dressed in black with a helmet and weird metal arm. Not like Bucky's arm though.  
I tried to reach for a knife, and he grabbed me and slammed me into the fridge. I screamed out, hoping that Steve or Sam down the hall could hear me.  
"Now now slut. No one's coming to your rescue. Since you've got the assets babies in there, I'm supposed to be gentle." He slapped me across the face so hard, I tasted blood.  
"Hydra's going to let you birth those freaks then put a bullet in your head." I saw him raise his hand, then everything went black.  
I awoke to a hospital room, or something like it, my hands handcuffed to the sides. I groaned, my head was killing me, but I couldn't even rub it. IV's hooked into my arms.  
"Well good afternoon, Ms Banner."  
"Who the fuck are you?! Where am I?!" I turned my head to look, I saw the man again. His helmet was off, his face horribly scarred. But I recognized his voice.  
"So you let the asset dump his load in you, AND your daddy is the hulk. The higher ups are in love with you. They think you'll give them little gamma super soliders."  
"Listen asshole, but if you know who they are, then you know my father alone will level city blocks looking for me. And let Bucky find out who's trying to hurt his kids. I'll enjoy hearing your screams when his ass is done with you." I spat. This man could kill me at any moment, and I was acting bold as fuck.  
"Don't worry. We made it look like you ran away. Remember telling your Bucky that?" He laughed coldly.  
I did mention that, but Bucky knew I was kidding.  
"Yeah ok. If you think any of them are going to believe that you're as dumb as you are ugly. And bitch you're hideous." He smacked me again, I saw blood on my arm from the blow. There was a one way mirror across from me, I saw my reflection. My eye was black and swollen, and my face was purple and bruised. The reality set in, Hydra kidnapped me for my kids. Thinking they can replicate the winter soldier. I cried, I'd give anything to be with Bucky right now. My chest heaved, and I started hyperventilating. The man laughed. "Serves you right. Allowing that thing to cum inside you. Don't worry, they will be well taken care of. Last twins they had, they got to do so many wonderful tests."  
I knew exactly who he was talking about. Pietro and Wanda. I cried harder.  
"I wondered how he got a nice piece of ass like you. Maybe before they shoot you, I'll give you a test drive." He smiled and rubbed my hand. I attempted to move away, but the handcuffs prevented me. My mind raced, I remembered Tony implanted a tracking device in my shoulder, it was how I was able to move along Stark tower as I pleased. I was supposed to remove it when he installed F.R.I.D.A.Y., I was away at school. I held my breath, trying to calm down. I had to play it smart, give them time to find me.  
"You know a miscarriage and all their hard work is lost. Who are they going to punish first? The girl who couldn't control it or the man who caused it?"  
He huffed and left the room. I heard voices behind the door, muffled Russian. I hid my smile, I could somewhat make out what they said. They called him Brock, and they told him to ease up on hitting me. I scoffed at his name. Brock sounded like a total douchebag, and he was. Another man was talking, but he spoke so low, I couldn't hear him over my heartbeat. I sat back, they'd be here soon, I just knew they would. 

Bucky walked in, the apartment was eerily quiet. He figured she was asleep, so he crept in. He saw the food on the stove, he'd grab a plate once he took a shower. No sign of her in the living room. He went to the bedroom, she wasn't there either. It was after midnight, Caylee would've texted or called to let him know that she left. He grabbed his phone and called her.  
Her phone went off in the apartment. That annoying ringtone for him. 'Daddy's calling' over and over. A picture of them in the background. He picked up the phone off the counter to see she was on a pregnancy app.  
Alarms went off. He called Sharon, maybe she was down the hall with her. Sharon declined the call. He'd just parted ways with Steve about 20 minutes ago. They went to a bar together, Bucky telling him to leave his girlfriend alone, then they shot pool for a while.  
Bucky rushed down the hall and all but kicked the door in, Sam came rushing down the hall, ready to attack.  
"Is she here!?"  
"Who man?!"  
"Caylee!" He bellowed.  
"No she hasn't been here all day."  
"Is Sharon here?"  
"Yeah in the room with Steve."  
Bucky marched down the hall, and banged on Steve's door. Rustling could be heard, but he couldn't wait any longer. He barged in, seeing a naked Sharon and Steve on the bed. Covering themselves quickly with the sheets.  
"Have you seen her?!"  
"What's going on Bucky!?" Steve was annoyed at the interruption.  
"Caylee. She's not home and her phone is there."  
"No. I spoke to her earlier, you know that." Sharon raised her eyebrows.  
Bucky paced back and forth, where the fuck could she be? He figured he'd try his luck and call Tony and Bruce.  
"Steve call Tony. Ask if she's at the tower. I'm going to call Bruce." He marched out the bedroom while Steve got dressed. Sam walked in the front door, "Lee's not there for sure. Somethings wrong."  
"Bruce? Hi. Have you spoken to Caylee? She's not here, we think something's happened. Ok see you soon." Bucky hung up.  
Anger coursed through his veins, someone must've taken her to get to him. Only one thought came to mind: Hydra. Did they know she was pregnant? Would they torture her? Even worse, kill her?  
"She's not at the tower. Tony confirmed it." Steve walked into the living room, with Sharon right behind.  
"I think they took her. It can't be no one else but them." Bucky looked at Steve.  
"Suit up. We're getting her back." Steve said to the men.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up, my head still pounding. One hand was freed and I saw a tray with food and water. My throat was severely dry, so I drank it so fast I almost choked. I looked in the mirror again, my eye swelled shut. My face was bruised totally. Blood was dried over the bruises. Seemed like Brock did a number on me.   
"Careful now. Don't damage the goods." I turned to see where the voice came from, no one was in the room with me.   
"Welcome Ms Banner, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Zola. I had the pleasure of creating your darling Bucky. Now you have given me the pleasure of creating more like him."  
I cried again, Bucky told me about what Zola and Hydra did to him.  
"Please. Not them. They're innocent." I sobbed.   
The voice laughed, "Please Ms Banner, control your emotions. Stress is not good for my new subjects.   
'His subjects.' I thought. Bucky and the guys needed to hurry the fuck up. I'll even take daddy as the Hulk right now.   
"Hydra's little incubator needs her rest."   
"Fuck you." Next thing I knew, everything went black. 

Everyone was at the tower, going over her disappearance. Steve stood at the head of the table, going over the last few hours before she went missing. It's been 96 hours so far. Bucky told everyone he left her sleeping on the couch, he came home and she was gone. Tony mapped out possible Hydra hideouts, choosing which logical location she could've been taken to.  
Bucky couldn't even look at Bruce. Bruce was inconsolable, doing his best to stay calm. He'd take his anger out on whomever had his baby. Natasha was at his side, reassuring him that they would get her back.   
Pepper was at Bucky's side trying to soothe his guilt. Bucky looked at Tony, Tony was visibly upset, rightfully so. His goddaughter had a special place in his heart, and he'd never forgive himself for not bringing her home. Everyone in the room loved her so much, her loss hanging over their heads.   
F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted their meeting, "Boss it seems Ms Banner's tracking device has been located."   
Steve shouted "She's had a tracking device?! Why the hell hasn't she been located sooner?!"   
F.R.I.D.A.Y answered "Captain I've been constantly searching for her. She is being moved now, I am able to access her on satellite. Seems she has been kept deep underground the entire time."   
"F.R.I.D.A.Y enter the coordinates in the quinjet, and send them to me." Tony stood.   
"Let's get our baby back." Everyone stood and took off running. 

I heard alarms, but I assumed I was dreaming. I felt the bed moving, my hands were cuffed again. I opened my eye to four men wheeling me down a long hallway. The IV's I had in my arms were gone.   
"What's going on?! Where are you taking me?!" I screamed. Every bump of the bed hurt. The rolling stopped, the men drew their guns and started firing. I couldn't raise my head to see what they were shooting at. I couldn't move away, I prayed a bullet wouldn't hit me. I kept my eyes shut, then I felt the handcuffs break. Large hands lifted me, "It's ok baby, we're here." I opened my eye, it was Steve. I'd never been so happy to see him. I grabbed onto him, seeing the four men on the ground.  
"Thank you Steve." I kept my arms wrapped around Steve as best as I could.  
I heard a monstrous roar. Daddy was there. I smiled, Bucky must be here too. My men came to save us.

"I have her. Everyone copy?" He yelled. His shield on his back reflecting the lights above. He took off running down a long corridor, I saw Natasha in her suit, shooting at armed guards. Steve was still running, I finally saw daylight. We were outside the compound and I saw my father. He was preoccupied with a tank, I wasn't sure if he saw me though.   
Steve kept running, until we reached the jet. He sat me down, "She's secure. Everyone fall back." He wrapped a blanket around me and turned his back to me, about to go back out with his team.   
"Steve?" He looked at me.   
"Thank you." I attempted to smile, but my face was in so much pain. He knelt down to me, "Captain asshole will always be there for you." We laughed together. I hugged him and he ran off to the others. I saw Sam land, and ran into the jet. I stood up to him, hugging him tightly. "Lee! Thank God you're ok!" How's my godbabies?" 

Explosions and gunfire could be heard in the distance. Sam held the com to his ear.   
"Ok copy. Tony set off their explosives, everyone should be back very soon."   
"How long?" I was terrified someone would get hurt.   
"Five minutes." 

I heard boots behind me, I turned to look. Bucky. He dropped his gun and ran right to me, kissing me hard. I couldn't kiss him back the same way, I winced from the pain. I grabbed him as hard as I could, him doing the same. I sobbed out loud, I was afraid I'd never see him again.   
"I was afraid they'd kill you." He whispered.   
"Are you OK?" Looking at me.   
"I don't know if they are but, I'm better now."  
Neither of us noticed the commotion around us, Dad and Natasha boarded the jet. It was dad and not the Hulk. Natasha was able to bring him back I assumed.   
Tony and Steve boarded last. Steve and Sam went to pilot the jet.

Bucky let me go so everyone else could speak to me.   
"Daddy, I'm ok." I tried to assure him as he examined my bloody face. He grabbed me, while Natasha hugged us both.   
"You ok kid?" The first time in my entire life I ever heard him talk without sarcasm.  
"I am now. Thank you all." I couldn't stop the tears that fell, Bucky came and sat me down between him and dad.   
"Where the hell did they take me?"   
"Venezuela." Bucky said softly.   
"How long was I there?"   
"4 days. Looks like they broke your cheekbone." Dad said as he held my chin.   
"I guess saying Fuck You didn't go over too well with them." I laughed.   
Bucky kissed the top of my head and I leaned on his broad chest. I sighed, I missed him so much.  
"Is he dead?"   
"Who babe?"   
"Brock. He's the one who took me. He kept calling you the asset. He had this weird metal arm. He did this to my face."   
"He's known as Crossbones. We're not sure yet. Once the field agents get clearance, they can go in and confirm how many dead. Won't be able to get a confirmation for a few days." Bucky looked at me as he told me.   
"We packed your things, you're coming back to the tower. No arguments young lady!" Tony stood as he told me.  
"No arguments."   
Tony pretended to be shocked.   
"Just one condition. I stay downstairs with Bucky."   
"Where do you think we moved it to? I don't want to be on the same floor as you and old man winter. Well all know those two didn't come from a hug." Everyone laughed except me and dad. 

The trip home didn't take as long as I thought, as soon as the jet landed, I was rushed off to Helen. I refused any type of treatment until she checked the twins.   
Dad and Bucky stayed on one side of me while she did another sonogram.   
"They look fine, heartbeats are nice and strong. Now can we check you out?"   
I breathed a sigh of relief and let her examine me. I was dehydrated and my blood pressure was high assuming from the ordeal I just got out of. Thankfully Crossbones only fractured my cheekbone, and my eye would be shut for a few days.   
"Ok honey, you're all set. You're on bed rest for the next month. Understand?"   
I nodded and we made our way to the elevator. I told dad good night, and hugged him. Bucky and I went downstairs to his old suite.   
Our bags were packed and left by the bed.   
"I'll get you some clothes babe. Go jump in the shower."   
No one had to even tell me once. I was aching for a shower. I turned the water to the hottest temperature and stood right under the spray, not moving. The water stung my face, but I didn't care. I wanted to wash off as much of the whole ordeal as I could.   
My thoughts were everywhere. I realized I could've died at any time over the past four days. I was kidnapped and beaten cause of who I was in love with. The father of my children. I started to cry, it just wasn't fair. Bucky didn't deserve this, I felt more sorry for him then for myself. I kept my head down watching the blood from my face go down the drain. I was so deep in thought, I never heard Bucky calling me. He stepped in the shower fully dressed and scared me.   
"I'm sorry doll. I called a few times. I didn't mean to scare you."   
"It's ok. You going to stay in here dressed?"   
I turned my back to him expecting him to get undressed and join me.   
"Caylee I can't."   
"You can't what?" I turned to look at him.  
"Touch you. Look at what they did to you cause of me."   
"So what are you going to do? Leave? You're not the only reason they did this to me. They thought I could handle gamma radiation too." I turned my back to him again.  
He placed his head on my shoulder, I heard him crying. His hands on my stomach.   
"I didn't know what I'd do if I lost any of you."  
"You don't deserve this Bucky, I'm sorry." I turned around again and undressed him.  
"How can you apologize for any of this?"  
"Cause of what they made you, they went after me. Zola told me he wanted to make them like you were. He called them his subjects."   
He grabbed my hands, "What name did you say?!"  
"Zola. Why?"   
He ran out the shower, I had to go after him and give him a towel.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Get dressed."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again my brain ran away and I haven't put up no brain lost signs or nothing... But enjoy my lovlies

We got dressed and he took me down the hall to Steve's suite. Steve looked like he was in his fourth dream.  
"Sorry Steve but you need to hear what Caylee just told me."  
I told him about the room they kept me in and Zola who wanted the twins for experiments. He heard the name Zola and his eyes widened.  
"Zola's dead. For many years in fact."  
"I never saw his face, he spoke to me over a loudspeaker in the room. The only person I saw was Brock. It seemed they were going to keep me there until I gave birth."

"Both of you get some sleep. We all have debriefing at 0900. Caylee, you will tell everyone what happened again. If Zola's alive somehow, Fury and the others need to know."  
"Fuck. Fury's going to be there?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"I'm terrified of that man. He's so commanding." I shuddered.  
Steve narrowed his eyes at me "You can back talk with two super soldiers and you're scared of Fury?" He laughed.  
Bucky and I went back down the hall, I laid across the bed with a moan. Anything was better than that hospital bed. Bucky laid beside me carefully, putting his head on my shoulder. His hands rubbing my belly.  
"Please tell me you're not going to get tired of this." He looked at me. I smiled, "I won't. Keep this same energy when I get huge."  
"I'm so sorry babe. I don't even know what to say to make it better."  
"There's nothing to say. You didn't do this. You were forced to be the other person. You gained control of yourself and became a wonderful, caring man. You learned to love and you chose to love me. I'm upset don't get me wrong. But why would I be mad at you? Let's not discuss it anymore. By the way where's Morgan, Pepper and Happy?"  
"Oh, Happy took them away last night, they should be back in the morning. With Tony being away, it was for their safety. Rhodes went with them."  
I nodded, it totally made sense. 

Neither of us had a restful sleep, both of us tossing and turning all night. My alarm went off for 830, I begrudgingly got up and got dressed, Bucky following behind me. I walked into the briefing room, and took in my surroundings. I'd never been in there, never needed to. Bucky pulled a chair for me. We were alone, dad and Natasha came in, he took the seat on the other side of me. Sam and Steve followed. Tony walked in with Fury. I wouldn't look at him, I felt him looking at me.

"First of all, congratulations on bringing Ms Banner home."  
Bucky squeezed my hand, and I leaned on my father, while everyone clapped.  
"Caylee, we need to hear what happened." 

I went through the day, omitting Steve's and I conversation. To Brock knocking me out and waking up in the makeshift hospital room. When I mentioned Zola, Fury leaned forward, listening even more closely.  
"Well Ms Banner, I'm not going to sugarcoat this, Zola is alive through artificial intelligence. Not in the physical sense. We've received intel from Agent Carter that they were moving you to a gamma chamber, in a effort to accelerate the twins growth. I know Helen is monitoring you and we'd like you to stay here until you give birth."  
Well now I knew why I hadn't seen Sharon. I sucked a breath in, I wasn't ready to go back home yet, but I didn't want to stay here for my entire pregnancy.  
"By the way I think they bugged the house anyway. Crossbones mentioned something I said when Bucky and I were alone."  
Fury nodded, "We will sweep for those as well."  
The meeting ended, and we all got up to leave. I walked elevator by myself, I left Bucky talking to Steve. I went upstairs to my old room. I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling.  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y, please put me on do not disturb mode."  
"Yes Ms Banner, does that apply to Mr Barnes as well?"  
"Everyone please."  
"As you wish."  
I had these moments when I was younger, where I could close myself off from the world. I just needed to be alone now. I felt empty, thinking about everything that had happened over the past week. No matter where I'd run, they would find me. They'd try to replicate my father in me or them. I should've felt safe where I was at, but I felt like a walking target. I knew they'd come back, Bucky was valuable to them, and if they couldn't have him they'd come for us. I got up, and put on one of my old NYU hoodies on over my head.  
I sat down in the closet, and packed a bag.  
"Ms Banner, Mr Barnes is demanding to know your location." F.R.I.D.A.Y informed me.  
"I do not wish to be disturbed please."  
"Yes Ms Banner."  
It was wrong what I was doing to him, but I couldn't stop what I was doing. They were mine as much as his, but leaving would spare him pain. At least I thought. 

I stayed sitting on the floor of the closet, and my door opened. I looked over, Tony, Bucky and Steve stood there.  
"You bypassed the do not disturb didn't you?" I looked at Tony.  
"Kid, your clearance may be high priority, but I'm the top dog." He smirked.  
I sighed, exasperated. Bucky walked forward, relief washing over those blue eyes I loved so much. He looked down to see me packing clothes in a duffel bag.  
"What. Are. You. Doing?!"  
"Um..." I looked away, it was pretty obvious what I was doing. I couldn't lie, he'd pick up on it immediately.  
Steve put his hand on Bucky's shoulder, "Let me talk to her."  
I flinched, I just wanted to be alone. It all reminded me of the night Steve and I went to talk outside my first party.  
Bucky and Tony walked out. Steve sat on the floor beside the closet. I couldn't see his face, just his legs.  
"Running away sounds good doesn't it?"  
I didn't answer, I nod knowing he can't see me.  
"You don't know what he went through while you were gone. I don't think he'd be able to handle it again."  
"Great. I'm already packing my bags. It's for this guilt trip you're sending me on?" I huffed. He laughed, "No. But we all need you. Especially Buck. Sam hasn't been this quiet in the entire time I've known him. You know I care about you very much too. Not sexually, in case you were about to say it."  
I closed my mouth, I sure was about to say that.  
"You think you can run and he won't follow you. You're it for him. Don't do this to him."  
I sniffled, "Damn it Captain Asshole, why you gotta hit me in the feelings?"  
"Cause you're going to break my best friend's heart."  
He turned and looked at me on his knees, his blue eyes staring through me.  
"Did you think about Morgan?"  
No. My babygirl. I didn't even think about her or anyone else. Everyone who risked their lives to bring me home. My reasons were totally selfish, and he made me see that. He was still on his knees, and I lunged forward grabbed him. He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back as I cried on his shoulder.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
I pushed him back, and shook my head. "Don't say things like that."  
"I mean it. I know who you belong to, but I wanted to let you know. I told you before, I'll never come between you and him but that doesn't change how I feel."  
He stood, and gave me his hand to help me stand.  
"He's waiting for you." He smiled.  
I looked at him, but didn't say anything. He left and went down the hall, I stayed in the room. Bucky walked in, his face distraught. My heart broke.  
"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." 

My face healed except for a small scar on my cheek. I returned to work right after my mandatory month of bed rest. We stayed at the tower full time, Bucky and Sam moved all our belongings from the apartment to there. I avoided Steve like the plague, his proclamation of love was too much for me.

Pepper was able to get the twins genders in a envelope and ran away to plan a party with Tony. 

"Of all days, today you wear heels?" He looked at me.  
"What? It's our gender reveal. The heels aren't too much."  
I stood in the mirror, in my strapless bra and panty set, taking the rollers out of my hair.  
I heard Bucky's phone go off, and he walks off to answer it.  
"Doll, I have to go down and help Tony with something. Meet you downstairs?"  
"Ok. It must be important if Tony needs help. See you in a hour." I walked to him and gave him a kiss goodbye. I walked back to the bathroom to finish my hair and get dressed.

I smoothed out the front of my dress. A halter thigh high half blue half pink. My baby bump on full display.  
"Is it normal to be this nervous?" I looked down to my belly in the mirror.  
A knock at the door took me from my thoughts.  
"It's open!" I called out. I figured it was Sharon or Pepper or even Darcy. I had about 25 minutes before I had to go downstairs. Steve walked in with a bouquet of pink and blue lilies.  
"Oh hey Steve. Bucky's not here."  
"I know. Um these are for you." He handed me the flowers.  
"Oh my God! These are so beautiful. Thank you!" I gave him a hug. It was one of the first times I had seen him since he told me his feelings. But I thought a hug would be ok. I walked over to the kitchen to place the flowers in a vase. He sat down on the couch.  
"Buck asked me to bring you down. You know how you girls are. Take forever to get ready." He laughed.  
"Oh ha ha ha." I replied sarcastically.  
"I just need help with these shoes though. I can't clasp the ankle strap. My belly's in the way." I frown.  
"I'll help you." He smiled.  
I sat down on the coffee table, and raised my foot between his legs on the couch. He clasped the right one quickly, when I gave him my left foot, he lingered. His callused hands gently going up my calf towards my thigh.  
"Um Steve? Can you focus please?" I asked while biting my bottom lip. As much as I didn't want him touching me like that, I couldn't deny it felt good.  
"Oh. Sorry, sorry. I got distracted."  
"I can see that." I replied sarcastically. He tried to come towards me, and I raised my leg, driving the heel into his shoulder. I pushed him back. 

"I'm sorry Lee. I was staring at your belly. It's so cute." He turned crimson.

"Yeah and filled with your best friend's children." I scoffed.  
"Listen, what will it take for you to stop this? You and Bucky have a friendship that has endured everything, except this."  
I put my leg down, and grabbed his face so he could look me in the eyes.

"A kiss."


	12. Chapter 12

It's been 3 years since he and I kissed. That disastrous birthday party of his, where he cornered me in the elevator. I mulled it over, would kissing him make things better or worse?  
"You have feelings for me too don't you? You love both of us. Remember that moment we had in the jet? Remember that night we had? The sex was magical." 

"You're delusional. I love him! And did you forget about Sharon?! I will always be grateful to you saving me but Steve, this has got to stop." 

"Just a kiss please. I'll stop. I swear." He pleaded.

This was madness, I stared at his lips, ready to consume mine. I sighed, feeling defeated.  
"No Steve." I grabbed his face again and looked right in his azure eyes.  
"I care about you so much, you don't understand. I want you and Sharon in my life forever, I don't want this between us. I want my kids to know their uncle Steve."  
  
The silence was deafening. I couldn't read the look on his face, but I wanted to make sure the message got through.

"As for that night, yes I did enjoy myself with you. Maybe someday we'll do it again. Maybe we won't. Who knows?" 

He sighed and grabbed my hands. "I'm sorry Caylee. I thought I'd get over this by now." 

"Will you though? What's going on with you and Sharon?" 

"Well I know it's possible to love two people at once. Cause I love you both."

"Would you be ok with her loving you and Bucky? Or you and Sam? Better yet if I was yours would you be ok with me loving you AND him?" I had to show him how crazy he sounded. 

Then it hit. The tears just fell. This morning I cried cause I couldn't reach a bowl so I could have cereal. The day before, I cried cause Bucky wouldn't share his plum with me. My hormones drove me insane. I cried for everything, Bucky never knew when to comfort me or have me committed. Anything could set me off. I cried at a dog food commercial the night before. I bawled. Thankfully my makeup.was waterproof for this very reason.

Steve jumped up, panicking at my outburst.  
"Oh God, Caylee I didn't mean to upset you so much." He grabbed me, his hands rubbing my back. I sobbed into his chest. I let him think that it was him who upset me so much. Steve's hand moved to my belly and one of the twins kicked. 

We both looked down, and he lit up at the feeling.  
"I'm sorry. I guess I'm jealous of what he has with you."  
"I love you too. Let's go." I smiled.

We held hands and walked down the hall to elevator. We walked into blue and pink balloons, streamers, tables, the works. Two large boxes were on one end of the room. Pepper and Tony walked up to me, giving me hugs, Morgan running right behind. Bucky took my hand, giving me a kiss. Natasha, Sam and dad walked over last, all of us commenting on what a grand party Tony and Pepper threw for us.  
Sharon and I jumped and down, hugging as we saw each other. 

Tony invited everyone. Clint, T'challa, Maria Hill, Rhodey and Thor were there as well. Happy made fun of me cause I couldn't jump on his back, so I made him pick me up under the threat of him getting a stye if he didn't.  
I knew they would go all out, but I was curious as to what the giant boxes held. Bucky and I made our rounds, thanking everyone who came. 

"Sooooo what's in those boxes?" I leaned on my godfathers shoulder with a big grin.  
"So impatient. You will see soon enough. Those hold the twins genders." He smiled.

"Normal people bite a cupcake or pop a balloon, you know." I sighed. 

"You're a adopted Stark. You really think this would be normal?" He asked in his usual Tony manner. 

"Touche." I bit my lip. "So when can we do this?" I asked bouncing up and down. 

"Soon enough kid." He smirked. 

My feet were killing me. Darcy came over to help me take off the heels Bucky warned me not to wear. She sat down next to me.  
"How's it going being knocked up by that fine piece of ass?" Darcy smiled. 

I laughed, "Well it's awesome so far. He spoils me rotten now. But let's see how long that lasts. If we have a girl, I can see him as putty in her hands. Or even better two girls!"  
I rubbed my belly, smiling. Sharon came over and joined us, telling me everyone threw money in a pool for the twins genders. Twin boys had the most money.

All the men were off to a side, Bucky glowing with fatherly pride. I stopped and stared at him. He was just as handsome as the day I met him. I thought back to the day, my perverted self had to hug him instead of a normal handshake. My eyes roamed all over his body. His face was sculpted by Jesus himself. The broad shoulders, giant biceps and his washboard abs. That delectable ass that was hidden by his jeans. I bit my lip, undressing him silently while my friends were going on about baby names and whatever else. 

"Excuse me ladies, but I need something sweet."  
I slipped my shoes back on and got up and walked to the refreshment table.  
"I see something sweeter right here." I heard behind me.  
Bucky came up from behind me.  
"Hi doll." He stood there sheepishly.  
"Excuse me Sir. But I'm in a relationship and as you can see very pregnant." I turned back to the table, hiding my smile.  
"You look absolutely delicious. Meet me in the bathroom?" He raised his eyebrow at me.  
"Sorry, I don't think my babydaddy would like that." I bit my lip at him.  
"Forget about him. See you soon doll."  
He walked off, and I grabbed a cupcake. Fuck session or not, I wanted a cupcake. 

As I waddled to the bathroom, I finished my treat. Pepper telling me to hurry back, they would do the reveal soon. I nodded, telling her I just needed to pee. 

I snuck in the bathroom and locked the door.  
Bucky walked up to me, lips attaching to mine.  
"Babydaddy huh? You know I hate that." He started to suck on my neck.  
"Sorry daddy. We gotta be fast, they are about to do the reveal." I sat on the sink, hiking my dress up. He pushed his jeans down to his thighs, cock already hard.  
He slid my panties to the side and slid right in. I moaned loudly, he instantly covered my mouth with his metal hand.  
"Sorry daddy." I whispered.  
"Gotta be quiet baby." He smirked at me.  
That made me squeeze around him. I grabbed his shoulders to steady myself while he fucked me against the sink. I felt hazy, he knew I was about to cum, he sped up. I came first, he held his metal hand against my mouth covering my moans. He came right after. We cleaned ourselves up as best we could, and he walked out first. 

I gave myself a few minutes and then walked out. Sharon and Darcy smiled at me. Fuck I was busted.  
"You two couldn't even hold it for a few hours." Sharon teased.  
I turned red, "Shut up!" I covered my face.

"Ok now that the guests of honor decided to come back, we can do this reveal." Tony stood up clinking his glass. I put my head in my hands, Bucky stood there aloof. 

We all walked over to the large boxes, and Tony explained, " Caylee do you remember the giant stuffed rabbit I gave Pepper a few Christmases ago?" I nodded. I did remember. It got blown up, but I wasn't going to say anything. 

One box had twin A and the other had twin B. 

"OK, Caylee is going to pull one open and old man winter will open the other. Got it?" He smiled.  
We each stood on the side of the boxes, I took box A. Everyone stepped back so nothing could fall on anyone. I looked at my father and smiled, he smiled back. Pepper helped me with the ribbon, and the box opened. Screams ensued when a large pink bunny and pink balloons emerged from the box. We all calmed, as Bucky pulled his ribbon, Steve standing next to him. Blue balloons flew out and a large blue bunny was there. Everyone yelled then, Bucky came over and kissed me. Everyone came to hug and congratulate us, my dad embracing me the hardest.  
"Don't cry daddy." I kissed his head.  
"A boy and a girl! Who would've thought?" He beamed. 

We all posed for pictures in front of the bears. Sam and Steve stood on either side of me, hands on my belly. Sam yelled "Sam is the best godfather ever!"  
Tony insisted on the most pictures, but that's just who he is.  
"Ok you and old man time take some together now." He kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and hugged him.  
"Thank you. You're the best second father a girl could ever ask for."  
"And don't you forget it." 

Bucky and I posed for a few pictures and as we changed poses, he knelt down, his hand holding a black box. My eyes flew open, my face got hot, and all I could hear was cheers and whistles. 

"Caylee Banner, will you marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who has read my story! Appreciate you guys till the end!!❤❤❤

After 14 hours of labor, Stevie Samantha Barnes was born on July 4th at 11:48 PM. James Bruce Barnes was born July 5th at 12:01 AM. Physically they were fine, just on the larger side. Stevie was Bucky's double, while James looked like my father, at least to me he did. 

Bucky and I thumb wrestled for which twin we would name, he won (of course) and picked naming his son. We told no one what their names would be, and we only ok'ed them with each other. 

The first one to see the children was Sam. He never left the hospital the entire time I was in labor, taking turns holding my hand with Bucky. When he saw the name placard above Stevie's bassinet, he lit up.  
"Lee, you named her after us. Thank you."

"Of course I did. You're one of my best friends." I smiled at him. I was exhausted to say the least. The labor was long and draining. 

We heard knocking. Dad, Natasha, Tony and Pepper walked in. Bucky had both babies in his arms, his eyes lingering on their sleeping faces. Pepper and Natasha took Stevie, and dad and Tony took James. Everyone remarking how James looked like my father.  
"Well I look like my father, so he looks like ME!" I whined.  
Everyone stayed for about a hour or so, and told me they would be back tomorrow. Tony said he was working on a surprise for them.  
"They are too young for suits!" I yelled. We all laughed.

As everyone was leaving, another pair walked in.  
Sharon ran over, giving me a hug before she looked at the children. Steve walked over to Bucky, their embrace tight, as he congratulated him.  
"Make sure you check out their names." Bucky winked at Steve.  
Steve walked over to me, giving me a tight hug I returned. He turned to the babies, and read the name above Stevie's head. I've never seen Steve break down ever, he picked her up, tears running down his face. 

"My niece has my name! And we share a birthday!"  
"Oh suuuuure Steve. I planned it all for you." I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.  
Sharon had James, "Oh my God, she looks exactly like Bucky! And he looks like your father." I sighed. 

"Thank you for naming her after us." Steve looked at Bucky.  
"Actually, I didn't name her. Caylee did. We each took a twin and chose their name."  
Steve turned to me, shock in his features.   
I smiled at him, "I can get used to uncle Steve, no more Captain asshole." 

Stevie awoke, her blue eyes staring at Steve.  
"Someone's saying hey." Sharon smiled at him.  
"Hi beautiful. You look just like daddy." He cooed. 

A nurse came in, telling us the twins needed to go to the nursery for a while for observation. Steve and Sharon put the children back in the bassinets. 

"James slept through everything. He sleeps like you." Bucky smiled at me.  
"Oh ha ha ha. I'm a hard sleeper sue me. Speaking of sleep, that's where I'm going. I just delivered two 8 pound kids, I'm done." 

"Caylee?"  
"Yes Bucky?"  
"Thank you." He pauses.  
"For?"  
"Giving me a normal life. I have the wife, the beautiful kids, what more can a man ask for?"  
"Aww Bucky. I love you." I reached over and kissed him.

There was still things to get ready at the tower, so Bucky went home, leaving us with two guards at the entrance to our suite. The twins were brought back to the room, and we all went to sleep. 

Bucky came back to the hospital around 6 AM. When he got to the floor, he didn't see the guards at her door. He took off running into the room, he saw Caylee in bed with the cover over her face. When he pulled it back she stared back, a bullet hole above her eyes. 

The bassinets empty, a note that read "Thanks"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok my friends! My mind wasn't done with me yet.... Enjoy the end❤❤❤

Just 4 months ago they had a small wedding in Stark tower, she waddled down the aisle with Bruce and Tony side by side, and gave her away to Bucky. Now she was dead, their children kidnapped. The fury took over, everyone in Hydra would pay. He would get his kids back. He picked up his phone and made the hardest phone call of his life.  
Bucky stared at his wife, for God knows how long. Her brown eyes staring at nothing and everything at the same time. He couldn't fully grasp that he would never hold or kiss her again. She would never know her children.

Steve arrived first, unable to see her lifeless body on the hospital bed. He grabbed Bucky and dragged him away from her. The medical team covered her again and took her away, and the forensic team began searching for prints and other trace evidence. Bucky slid to the floor, the emotions finally overtaking him. He never heard Bruce coming, the wail from him heartbreaking. 

Steve couldn't believe it. His best friend found the happiness he truly deserved, and it was taken away in such a cruel and violent way. Steve loved her as well, to know he'd never see her again tore him up as much as much as it did to Bucky. 

"They have it on camera. He took the babies." Steve said softly.

Bucky stood up, already knowing who was responsible. Fucking Crossbones. The rage he felt was unfathomable. No one would stop him, no one could stop him.  
"Point me in his direction and get the fuck out of my way." He seethed.  
"Not without us. WE are bringing those kids back, even if it kills us." Steve tried to talk as calmly as he could. He was angry as well, but had to hold the team together.  
Tony and Sam arrived, both overcome with emotion.  
"The guards were in on it. But we got one. He'll point us in their direction." Sam tried to remain calm as well. He'd just witnessed Caylee show extraordinary strength, pushing two kids into the world to meet such a horrible end.  
Bruce was with Natasha, inconsolable. Natasha had to remind him where they were, so he remained Bruce. 

Steve rewound the tape, and watched something odd. When the door flung open, Caylee jumped up, and tried to fight the men off, then reached under her pillow and injected something into her thigh. She threw the vial, smashing it. Rumlow walked in, spoke to her and shot her. She fell back and he put her on the bed, and threw the blanket over her. Rumlow and a guard took a baby and walked out. Bucky walked in less than 10 minutes after it happened. But they had already got away. The guard that was captured was on his way to the airport. They split up. He was brought back to the tower for interrogation. 

They all made it back to the tower, Wanda had the guard in a holding cell, reading his mind. Bucky pushed his way in, and punched him in the face with his metal hand.  
"Where are they?!"  
"James! I know you're upset. I will get the information for you. I promise." She put her hand on his shoulder.  
"You better. Or I will. They already are a day ahead." He stood back and watched Wanda continue.  
"They are in Siberia." Wanda whispered.  
"Let's go." Steve was already suited up.  
"No. I go alone."  
"Like hell you are." Bruce stood behind Steve fuming.  
Bucky nodded at Bruce, and the men took off towards the quinjet. Wanda was close behind.  
"I'm not sitting this out. Her children need all of us." She squeezed Bucky's hand.  
They had a lead. Bucky would get his kids back. He would avenge his wife's murder. 

4 hours later, they landed in Siberia, Hydra utilized one of their old camps. Steve,Tony, Sam, Bruce, Wanda, Natasha and Bucky split up each taking a section.  
They determined going in quietly would be their best way, they may try to kill the babies otherwise.  
They were soon discovered, alarms blaring. Bucky ran down with Sam to the cells below. The sounds of crying lead them to a observation chamber, the babies in cribs.  
"Well, well. Look who came home." Rumlow stood there with his mask off, sneering.

Bucky turned and he immediately attacked  
"Sam! Grab the kids!"  
Metal on metal clashed, Bucky saw red. He knew this piece of shit killed his wife. He wouldn't stop until he was a bloody pulp, then he'd shoot him like he shot her.  
Sam gathered the kids and ran out the room, and back to the quinjet.  
Bucky grabbed his knife, one from the set she gave him and hurled it in his eye. He pulled the knife out, grabbed Rumlow and slit his throat, their eyes meeting as Bucky killed him. As Rumlow fell, he took out his gun and shot him in the head, as he did to Caylee.

He stood over the body, feeling empty. He heard Steve over the comm telling him to fall back. He gathered himself and ran back upstairs. He took out a few armed guards as he went back up, his only concern to get back to his kids. 

The twins were in the jet, Wanda had Stevie and Bruce had James. They all made their way back, and boarded and took off. Thankfully no one was hurt, and the twins looked ok. He would have Helen check them as soon as they landed.  
He held them the entire time, inhaling their scent, seeing all of Caylee's features in them. He missed her terribly, and the guilt that he felt was immeasurable. It was his fault and he knew it.

As soon as they landed, he and Steve took the kids to Helen. When he walked in, he saw Helen with someone examining her. 

"Caylee?" 

She was sitting with her back to him. She turned around, her brown eyes looking at Bucky, then to the twins. 

___________________________________________________________ 

I woke up in the morgue screaming. Plastic over my face, the room was freezing. I panicked, and ripped it off, and sat up with dead bodies around me. The pain was excruciating. I felt my face, the bullet hole was gone. I fought my body to get up and walk, I found some orderly clothes in a closet and threw them on. I walked the 25 blocks to the tower.  
Pepper found me first. She was hysterical to say the least, she told me everyone thinks I'm dead and the twins were kidnapped. Helen came and got me, I told her I injected myself before they shot me. While I was pregnant, we discussed injecting me with gamma radiation that wouldn't turn me into my father, but gave me heightened abilities. I was strong and I healed faster. It was unsafe to inject while I was pregnant, but once she synthesized a formula, she gave it to me and I carried it always. I knew they wouldn't stop trying to come after us, and I wanted to defend myself and my kids. It took time to go into effect, but it healed my gunshot wound. I never told Bucky, I knew he'd object. 

Helen sat me down, she was running tests on me nonstop. I heard footsteps behind me. Bucky called my name. 

"But how?! I saw you. You were dead."  
I took Stevie from him and said nothing. I kissed her grateful to see her again. I wept.  
"Give me my son."  
Steve walked over and gave him to me. We exchanged babies, I kissed him as well.  
He gave Helen the babies so she could examine them.  
"How Caylee?! Answer me!"  
I took his hand and squeezed, making him wince in pain. He stared at me shocked.  
"I'm sorry my love. I couldn't tell you. I did something to myself to prevent them from ever being taken again."

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm yeah... So THAT happened


End file.
